


Tell him what u think

by Gagagabi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Age Difference, CEO Lee Jeno, F/F, F/M, Family is important, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Jaemin helps him, M/M, No Angst, Teacher Na Jaemin, Yeri best girl, a lot of fluff, feelings are hard for Jeno, i will go down with all this ships, kid chenle, kid jisung, only 7 years, so are friends, they are all adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagagabi/pseuds/Gagagabi
Summary: Jeno is a CEO and father of 8 years old Jisung. He tries to get closer to him but after two years of awkwardness it's hard. Jaemin, elementary school teacher, comes to the rescue and helps both father and son regain their relationship and not really knowing build a new one with him in the middle.So basically best boy Jaemin gets himself a family that he never had but always wanted.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	1. The father

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for checking out this ff.  
> Here I just want to say really quick what you will and won't find in this work to avoid misunderstandings:  
> -there will be all types of relationships (MxM, FxF, FxM), no angst, fluff and lots of heart fluttering moments, funny coworkers, we will have a lot of positive relationship changes (the most important Jeno-Jisung) and side stories will be explained more than they normally are because ther deserve it  
> -there won't be any love triangles, mean girl character who tries to mess up others relationships and any non consensual actions because it's not sexy
> 
> So after all of this Enjoy!!

If you were to ask Jeno about his life he would answer with one world: a mess.

You see he wasn't a young college student anymore, he was a 32 years old man with a really boring office job (he was a CEO to be exact) and an 8 year old son with who he couldn't find the same language. They were this awkward father son duo who spent 2 weeks every month together and didn't have anything to talk about.

The problem was they both wanted to become closer again but they are both very stubborn (genes I would say). Jisung's mom (Jeno's ex) even tried to do something about it, but failed miserably.

So now to tell you a little bit about Jeno and Yeri's (Jisung mom) story.

They were best friends in high school, lived together in college and after a little while tried something together, out of pure interest. In conclusion they ended everything on a great note discovering that they both might not be as straight as they thought they were.

After that Jisung came into the picture and they decided that they will raise him together but there's no way they can become a couple again.

Of course there were many obstacles and mistakes before they were able to find a harmonious parenting style and bring happines to all three of them.

Jisung spends half a month at his dad place and another half at his mom place. Everything worked great for them till two years ago.

When Jisung became 6 and started going to school Jeno got promoted, which brought a lot of new work and he couldn't spend as much time with his son as he used to. Father and son duo started to get away from each other which brings us to present times with their „not ideal" relationship.

Jeno came back from work totally exhausted it was near 9 p.m. and he was supposted to be back home 3 hours ago.

Jisung was staying with him for the next two weeks and he really wanted to spend some time with him. But he also couldn't leave his work whenever he wanted he. He had responsibilities he couldn't let anyone else take care of.

Jeno got out of his car and walked towards the apartment complex.

Thank god school was near his place and Jisung was old enough to travel by himself. He didn't know what would happen otherwise because there's no way he would have time at 2 p.m. to get Jisung from school.

He opened door to the apartment and saw light coming from kitchen.

At this hour Jisung normally was in his room watching his favourite cartoon on TV or sleeping. Jeno thought that Jisung forgot to turn the lights off and went really quick to do it himself when he saw his son sitting on the chair almost asleep.

He tried to came closer to him but the noises woke up half asleep Jisung who right away rose from the chair.

"Jisunga why are you here?"

Jeno tried, really tried to make his voice as soft as he could but work all day left him with his rough and cold voice that he used with his empleyees.

Jisung stirred up, eyes losing control and looking everywhere except Jeno. "...I hav... I was waiting for you dad until you will be back from work".

Jeno was frozen looking at his son but avoiding looking at his eyes. He wanted to say something, how happy he is about it, how sorry he is that he didn't came on time, how much he loves him but Jisung didn't let him say anything.

"I wanted to eat dinner with you but I was waiting for so long that I became hungry and ate already. I know that you have a lot of work and you are really tired so I'm not going to take your time anymore..."

Jeno wanted to say that he is never tired talking to Jisung that he is perfectly fine that he is really touched but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to really tell this out loud. Why? Because for Jeno emotions were really hard to express.

"Good night dad and have a good meal..." Jisung hesitated before saying next "Tommorow at school there's a club meeting after lessons and I wanted to go on it...can I dad?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. Just text me when you will be back home." Jisung nodded and went to his room.

Jeno went through his and Jisung's conversation in his head over and over again and he knew that this isn't how normally father and son talk to each other, how they greet each other, how they say good night. He should ask about the club, what he did today, how school was. And he wanted to change it, he really did but it wasn't as easy as it seemed to be.

Jeno opened the fridge and got the food out to heat it. He was about to put the container in the microwave when he saw that it wasn't the food that their housekeeper usually made.

First of all it was in a container, a pink one to be exact, meanwhile their food was always made in this kitchen so it was in a pot or on a pan there was no need for containers.

He opened the fridge ones again and saw the infamous pot full of some kind of soup and he knew that Jisung didn't eat it because it was full.

He opened the container and there was less than half left of what Jeno thought was pasta with chicken and spinach.

And here's the thing Jisung hated spinach so it didn't make sense that the boy ate this instead of the soup, which truthfully didn't look really good but still. Jeno decided to give pasta a chance since Jisung wanted to eat it with him.

After the first taste he was really impressed, just wow. Whoever made this is a really good cook.

Jeno decided to ask Jisung tomorrow who the mysterious food was from and how did he got it in first place and maybe, just maybe, try to have a normal conversation with his son for the first time in months.


	2. The son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was really busy at work and couldn't- didn't have time. And I understand it... But I waited for him and told him about food. But I don't- I don't know if he liked it."
> 
> "Jisung-ah... come here" Jaemin opened his arms and Jisung came to him right away, snuggling as close as possible. "I'm sure that your dad loved it. And you know what? We will make a new plan and I promise you that yoo'll eat dinner together with your dad."
> 
> And Na Jaemin never breaks promises.

The next day came and Jeno's plan to ask Jisung about the mysterious food didn't work at all.

The only thing that he told his son today was "good morning" and "have a good day at school". He tried asking but every time he started he just couldn't say it out loud.

Jeno decided that it can't be that way anymore, and he'll come back home early today.

He drove Jisung to school and went straight away to his office motivated to end his work quickly.

Everything was peaceful till lunch break. Jeno heard knocking and saw door to his office opening revealing three people.

"Yo Mr. CEO it's lunch break. Let's eat together."

"Thanks Hyuck but I don't feel like going out but you guys enjoy." Jeno didn't even think about having a break today if he wanted to get home on time. Also he didn't like going out and being surrounded by people, so if he did have a lunch he would eat it at his office.

"This is why we are here you fucker. Do you really think I'd go up two levels just to ask you to go out to eat?"

After saying that Renjun sat down on a sofa and started unpacking food. The other two Donghyuck and Mark joined him and the former called Jeno, "Come on. Are you really going to only stare at us instead of eating?"

And Jeno really missed their hangouts because after getting whole company on his shoulders he never had time for anything.

So he went over and sat on an armchair eating and smiling throught his whole half an hour break thanks to his friends. Friends who he met in high school and was really close with till now. Jeno remembered their school days.

He, Renjun, Donghyuck and Yeri were in the same class, Mark was one year older than them but became close to Hyuck because of basketball club. Mark was dating Dahyun so simply all 6 of them became friends.

Yeri was really happy that there was one more girl, so she had someone to talk to. Her happiness wasn't long because while they were first years Dahyun was in her third and was alreaday graduating.

Even thought they spent only one year together at school they all met regularly and had lots of fun.

Even now after 17 years they still contacted each other and were really close.

"Ah, one more question before we'll go. Why are you sending me on a business trip with this moron."

Here you have Renjun pointing his head in direction of Donghyuck, smirking the whole time.

"And who said I want to go with you. Jeno change it. I'd prefer to go with your father than with Renjun on this trip. No offence to uncle though."

Mark bursted out laughing almost falling down on a floor meanwhile Renjun was shooting daggers in Hyuck's direction.

Jeno tried to hide his smile but he knew and everybody who had meet his father knew that he was a good man but when he started talking he never stopped. Even Donghyuck who is a talkative person wouldn't survive one week, one on one with former CEO and also his uncle.

Jeno knew that Donghyuck had enough of his father talking on all family gatherings that he attended. After Renjun started going on this meetings Mr Lee changed his target from Hyuck to his husband.

Just in case if someone didn't get it Renjun and Donghyuck are married for over a year already, been together for 3 years.

But you see two years ago no one had any idea that they were together. They never changed the way they treated each other (of course in public places).

They teased each other, made fun of one another but most importatly their gaze was always the same, full of sexual tension. But their friends never thought that they would do something about it. And this is when they got wedding invitations.

So not to make it any longer, they have this love-hate relationship and are really entertaing to watch sometimes when they try to look annoyed at each other.

"Ok, I see you guys have something to talk about and I have lots of work, so see you."

And just like that Mark Lee disappeared with a wave and left Jeno with this two demons.

Jeno looked up at them and then at his desk full of papers that needed to be read and signed today.

"I think that you two know me well enough to tell that I'm not sending you on vacation but to do some business. We need to get new contacts and potential partners from this conference. And I'm sending you two because you will be able to bring different types of clients to the company."

Jeno hoped that this speech was enough and that he will be able to come back to work. He knew that Renjun saw right through him, but couldn't be the one who will just let it go.

"I could totally go by myself but we all know Hyuck needs to go in pairs so I'll sacrifice myself."

"What are you talking about? Jeno clearly sai-"

Renjun covered Donghyuck mouth with his hand, waved goodbye and got Hyuck out of his office. Jeno had no idea how they made their relationship work that way. It was fascinating to him.

When he sat down to come back to work he caught a glimpse of two people, who were just about half a minute ago fighting, holding hands and waiting for an elevator. Jeno smiled to himself looking at his best friends because their happiness was as important to him as his own.

Even if he couldn't express it well.

Meanwhile at school kids were also having their lunch break. But instead of sitting in cafeteria everyone had a special place with their friends where they ate.

Well... almost everyone.

Jisung was left in a classroom by himself and started eating his food when he heard a really familiar voice.

"Jisung-ah are you going to leave me alone? You know that I can't eat by myself."

He raised his head and locked eyes with his favourite person from this school and probably third favourite person overall- teacher Na.

When he looked at Mr. Na full blown smile and his hand reached in his direction he packed his food and with a small smile went after his teacher. They sat in Mr. Na office and began eating together as they did for 2 months already.

"Are you coming today? For the club meeting?"

Jisung's eyes sparkled at the question. "YES! I asked dad for permission and he said yes" Jaemin or Mr. Na for some smiled and patted Jisung on his head.

It was really nice seeing the boy so excited about something. Jaemin knew that being an actor is Jisung's dream and he really hoped that his father would be okay with going to a club meeting.

"Really? That's great Sung-ah. And did you find any interesting stories in books that I gave you?"

"Yes, I read them all right away when I came back from school. The pictures helped me because I didn't know what some words meant. I liked the most the story about a boy and his dog. But the story about the 6 lost fairies was really funny. And I liked the one with bunny and fox because they were fighting at the begining but later on they became friends. Ooo and I forgot about the story with princess and he..."

"Wow, wow easy there kiddo. So I get that you liked the stories." Jaemin said laughing and looking at Jisung face that was glowing. "And how about the food? Did your dad like it?"

Right after Jaemin said it he saw Jisung's expression sad again.

He knew about Jisung and his father problems and he wanted to help. Together with Jisung they made a plan to make the dad and son close together. He saw how much the boy wanted it. There was no doubt that Jisung had a really great relationship with his mother but with his father it was different story. His dad wasn't bad he was just neutral.

But in some cases that might be worse than being bad.

Jisung craved for his dad affection but for his father work was more important than his son. At least this is what Jaemin got from Jisung stories.

"He was really busy at work and couldn't- didn't have time. And I understand it... But I waited for him and told him about food. But I don't- I don't know if he liked it."

"Jisung-ah... come here" Jaemin opened his arms and Jisung came to him right away, snuggling as close as possible. "I'm sure that your dad loved it. And you know what? We will make a new plan and I promise you that yoo'll eat dinner together with your dad."

And Na Jaemin never breaks promises.

Jeno once again ended work later than he should. But thankfully this time he was home before 8 p.m. and he hoped to talk to Jisung today. Ask him how his day at school went and about that mysterious pink container.

He opened the door and went straight to the living room where he heard TV noises. He saw Jisung sleeping but there was one problem. Jisung wasn't alone.

Right next to him, under the blanket laid blonde man.

Jeno thought about his and Yeri's relatives but no one looked like this guy. But on the other hand Jisung wouldn't sleep so peacefully with a stranger.

The man looked really young. He had long lashes and was really pale. Jeno could tell that this guy was both handsome and beautiful just by looking at his sleeping face.

He stared at the other man face and the mysterious pink container came to his mind. Jeno didn't know why but instead of waking him up he was just staring. And it wasn't the polite staring. He had so many questions that he needed answers to.

Then the blonde guy started moving and opened his eyes. Jeno didn't know what to do. He was frozen on spot crouching next to the sofa where the other man was now sitting.

"Uhm hi. Can you...?"

And then Jeno looked at the direction that the guy was looking at and oh right. He wordlessly took Jisung and carried him to his room. He made sure that his son is comfortable and went back to the living room.

He saw the blonde guest sitting on the sofa, blanket folded next to him. The guy stood up, reached out his hand in Jeno's direction and said,

"Hello I'm Na Jaemin Jisung's teacher. I know who you are Mr. Lee so there's no need to introduce yourself. I got Jisung back home because it was raining. I was supposted to go back to my place right away but your son asked me to stay so this is why I'm here. But I think that this is a good thing that I stayed because I wanted to talk to you Mr Lee about Jisung sooner or later. Is it possible?"

Jeno was frozen once again.

He never expected this man, apparently Jisung's teacher, to come to his house. And more importantly to look this young. Jeno thought that this guy was a teenager from high school next to Jisung's elementary school. He almost asked him about contact to his parents.

But no one could really say anything. He looked super young. To be a teacher he must have been at least 22, 23?

"I'm sorry. Are you ok Mr. Lee?"

Jeno realised that he was staring at Jaemin for a good minute without saying anything. "Um- what- ah yeah sorry. I'm Jeno Jisung's father." He shook the teacher hand and looked at him to see a playful expression on his face.

"Yeah, I know it." Jaemin let go of his hand. "So can we talk or are you Mr. Lee too busy?"

"No- I mean yes- I mean... we can talk. Let's go sit down in a kitchen."

Jeno lead the way without looking back at Jaemin out of embarrassment. They both sat down and looked at each other.

Jaemin didn't know what to expect of Jisung father. He only heard about him and saw one picture that was taken over two years ago. He could tell that he went through a lot.

He had dark circles under his eyes and looked really tired. The one on the picture smiled naturally and you could see this smile in his eyes. The one sitting in front of him looked like robot, a really exhausted robot.

Jaemin didn't want to be noisy but Jisung happiness was the most important to him. He did feel bad for the dad though, but he needed to say something to help out both of them.

"So Mr. Lee I'm Jisung homeroom teacher and I recently got some time to talk to him-" Jeno had his full attention on Jaemin worried that something was wrong with Jisung. "- and he told me that it was hard for him to talk to his father. That he didn't know how to start conversation and that his dad also didn't know how. So we came up with an idea, more like Jisung came up with an idea and I helped him with preparation, to make you eat dinner together. And you see Mr. Lee I normally don't do anything that we are doing right now. If there is any problem I call parents to my office but I know how busy you are and after seeing Jisung sad I couldn't-"

"Is that all?"

Jaemin looked at Jeno with wide eyes. How could he after hearing everything say such a thing. "I don't understand sir. I just told you-"

Jeno interrupted him once again

"I heard what you told me Mr. Na but I can take care of my own child and I don't need any lecture from a teacher."

"Mr Lee I don't think that we understood each other. I didn't come here to give anyone lecture. I came here to tell you what is going on with your child and what you can do to try and have better relationship with him again."

"I appreciate it but I don't really need help from someone younger than me who I assume has no idea about raising your own child."

That really rubbed Jaemin the wrong way. Who did this Jeno guy thought he was. Jaemin clenched his fists under the table and looked Jeno straight into the eyes.

"Ok, so now I see what type of a person you are Mr. Lee. I really wanted to have a peacefull talk but I see that this is not possible. I know the type of a parent that you are. Always busy, never has time for a kid, doesn't show any affection and later such parent is surprised that his child doesn't want to spend time with him when he is older. I don't know from where you got that if I'm younger I don't know as much as you but you are wrong. Jisung is a fantastic child and he would do everything for you. He is so proud of your achivements and always brags on lessons about them. And only if you'd show him some emotions, hugged him from time to time your relationship could look totally different. But for that you need to want it and I don't think you are ready for it. I'm going to excuse myself. You don't need to walk me to the door. And I really hope that you'll think about what I said today. Goodbye Mr. Lee."

Jeno was speechless.

He didn't move an inch. Even when he heard Jaemin wearing his shoes. Even when he heard the door opening and closing.

He had a lot of thinking to do today because he knew that Jaemin was right and Jeno was acting like a total jerk to him meanwhile he just wanted to help. Jeno had no idea how he'll do it but he decided to try to change for Jisung and for himself.

He had a whole night full of thinking ahead of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was a lot I think. Jaemin really went off but he had every right to do so. And don't be mad at Jeno because he really is bad with emotions but don't worry he will go through BIG change.
> 
> Chapter 3 starts the fluf that will be with us till the end so buckle up and get ready for all the cute and romantic scenes coming up.
> 
> If you have any idea for a scene with any of the characters write in the comments.
> 
> Till next time ;)


	3. The teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr Lee... Actually can we let go of this Mr and Mr? It's kind of uncomfortable to say it all the time and it seems like we will talk a lot together?"

Jeno woke up with an idea in mind.

He'll drive Jisung to school today and he'll talk with his teacher and ask him for help. Even though Jeno was stubborn he knew when he was the one in wrong. And this time he definitely was.

He knew how wrong it is to say that someone is not competent just because he is younger than you. Jeno went through this himself in his own company.

He got out of his room already dressed and saw that Jisung was sitting on the sofa eating breakfast and watching TV. Jeno went to the kitchen to make coffee for himself. He passed by his son, "Hi Jisung-ah."

The eight year old looked up too occupied with TV to see his dad before. "Good morning dad."

"I'm driving you to school today. We are going out in 20 minutes."

Jisung was really confused. He didn't remember the last time his dad drove him to school. Neverthless he was happy. Because it was something new which meant that their relationship was progressing.

Jeno packed all his stuff and prepared what he wanted to tell teacher Na.

They drove to school with the only sound coming from radio in a car.

"Dad, why are you parking? Are you going to my school?" Jisung looked at his father with both excitement and worry. He didn't understand what was happening this morning.

"Jisung-ah dad has to talk to your teacher. Can you show me where his office is?"

"Which teacher? And why do you have to talk to him? I haven't done anything wrong."

Jeno was perplexed.

He didn't want to add Jisung any problems. He just had to talk to his teacher. But then it clicked. Jisung was asleep so he didn't know that Jeno and Jaemin met.

"Your homeroom teacher. Mr. Na? I met him yesterday. He drove you home and stayed with you. Remember?"

Jisung only by hearing Jaemin's name became happier.

"Aaa... Yes! I remember. We watched cartoons together and I have fallen asleep... But dad? Why do you want to talk to him? Teacher Na didn't do anything wrong. I asked him to stay. He is my favourite teacher. He really-"

"Jisung calm down. I know that he didn't do anything wrong. We talked yesterday... and I made a mistake. I said something that I shouldn't so I want to apologize to him."

Jisung's face right away became lighter. He got his backpack and jumped out of the car.

"So what are we waiting for? If you dad did something wrong you must apologize. Because if you don't teacher Na will be sad. And I want teacher Na to be always happy! Let's go!"

And after that they walked into the school. Jeno right away saw lots of kids. And a quick thing, he doesn't hate kids. He's just not the biggest fan of them. Of course except Jisung.

Jisung lead Jeno into a smaller corridor and they were in front of a door that said 'Teacher Na Jaemin'. Jeno knocked on the door but there was no answer. He tried again but the effect was the same.

"Are you looking for Jaemin?"

They both turned away and saw a young man smiling brightly at them. "Teacher Choi!"

"Hi Jisung-ah." The teacher ruffled his hair and looked in Jeno's direction.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm PE teacher Choi San."

And Jeno could tell that he was a PE teacher. If it wasn't obvious with an outfit, a tracksuit with loose T-shirt, this guy looked like he really worked out a lot. He was slim but very muscular.

For a teacher he had an interesting hairstyle, black hair with a little bit of dark green in the front. At first look he seemed not really friendly but when he smiled he looked like a total different person.

" I'm Lee Jeno, Jisung's father. I'm looking for teacher Na. Do you perhaps know where he might be?"

San looked at him up and down and smirked. It was this playful kind of smirk not the sexual/being romantically interested one. He changed his expression to a polite smile in a matter of seconds and answered.

" Jaemin... I'm sorry, teacher Na is already in his classroom. I'd walk you to him Mr Lee but I need to go somewhere else right now. Jisung knows where the class is so you can go together. There's still half an hour till the first lesson starts."

Jeno thanked the teacher for help. Jisung high fived San/ Mr Choi and they parted ways. Before though Jeno heard San talking on his phone: "Babe you won't believe who is in school right now...".

Jeno followed Jisung to class number 13. When they were near they heard really loud voice, "Jisung-ah! What are you doing here?"

Jisung turned around and a big smile grew on his face.

"Hyung! I came here with my dad because he has to talk to teacher Na.-" Jisung whispered to Chenle "-He did something wrong and needs to apologize."

"Aaa I see." Chenle looked at Jeno with a hint of curiosity. "I have lesson with Teacher Na in a few minutes. Do you want to sit with me in a classroom before the leeson starts?"

"YEAH! Let's go-" Jisung took Chenle's hand and looked at his father, "-dad I'm going with Chenle hyung. Don't forget to apologize to Mr Na." And just like that his son disappeared with his friend behind the door.

Jeno didn't have time to think how Jisung became friends with someone from different class. It was already 7:40 and at 8 a.m. he needed to be in his office.

Jeno took a big breath and opened the door. He caught the end of Jisung and Jaemin discusion. "...and this is why we will choose it next week so you two better prepare." Jaemin smiled at kids and looked in direction of doors to welcome another student.

He was frozen when he saw non other than Lee Jeno. The guy who made him really angry yesterday. He had no idea why he was here.

Did he come to ask for apology from Jaemin side?

Because if it was true then he is going to be really dissapointed. But on the other side if he was one of this entitled parents maybe he wanted to make an official complain to the principal? But then why he came to Jaemin himself and not straight away to the secretariat.

His train of thoughts was stopped when Jeno coughed and looked at Jaemin with this mysterious eyes (that were kind of pretty but it wasn't the point here).

"Hello. Can we talk? It will be only 5 minutes."

Jaemin got up from his chair, "Of course Mr Lee. Let's go out."

They walked out of the classroom and stood next to the entrance. Jeno had a whole speech ready but he couldn't say anything. On the other hand Jaemin didn't know what to do. He had no idea why Jisung father came to talk to him.

"I came to talk about what happened last night... I- I might have not been right... the things... what I said wasn't right. So I wanted to apologise."

Jaemin was looking at Jeno stunned. He didn't expect an apology. He came to realization that what he thought about Jeno might not be right.

" I accept your apology Mr Lee. I don't think that what I said was wrong but I shouldn't talk to a parent this way so I also apologise." Jeno nodded, "So now that we explained everything to each other I'll come back to my class."

Jeno panicked. He still needed to ask Jaemin for help.

"Wait!"

Jaemin stopped his walk and looked at Jeno. "Sorry..." Jeno mumbled, "... I mean... I need your help. Of course if you are willing to help me."

Jaemin looked at Jeno with curious eyes. "What can I help you with?"

Jeno thought now or never. It's best to just say everything quickly and get it over with.

"I have no idea how to get closer to Jisung and you said that you know about our situation. You also spend a lot of time with my son and you know about stuff that I have no idea about. So I was wondering...if you could help me with it."

Jeno said everything in one breath. He looked at Jaemin expression that changed after every word. He was afraid that the teacher will laugh at him or even worse just walk away. But Jaemin stood there thinking.

"Mr Lee if you are comfortable with that I'd love to help you." Jaemin was now grinning and Jeno just looked confused, "Wait, really?"

"Yes. After I heard from Jisung about his father I didn't have the best opinion on you Mr Lee. I thought that you were this rich parent who wasn't interested in his child at all. This morning I still thought that way. But when I heard your apology I knew that I was wrong because none entitled parent would come personaly to me to apologize and ask for help. From what I see you Mr Lee want to get closer to Jisung but you are really awkward with emotions. When I saw you yesterday you seemed like robot not showing any expressions. But if you are willing to improve your relationship with Jisung then I'm ready to help."

Jeno was silent. It was the first time that someone said to him something like this.

He learned how to mask his emotions for work but he didn't know that it was so easy to tell for someone who didn't know him before. And that someone was smiling at him and waiting for his answer.

"So do you have any idea what I could do?"

"From my point of view there's no way you will be able to do it over night. It will consume lots of time and work. Mr Lee are you ready to sacrifice your time at job to spend time with your son?"

Jeno wanted to say something but Jaemin didn't let him.

"I'm not saying that you need to be home 24/7. Just come back home when you end your work hours. Don't stay longer than any other worker. This could be the first step. Eat dinner with Jisung when you come back from work. TOGETHER. Try to start small conversations. Talk about things that both of you like, dislike. Get to know each other. And most importantly show him as much affection as you can. Jisung is at the age where he really needs it."

Jeno listened carefully. He made sure to remember everything. He looked at Jaemin who was still smiling at him. Jeno was about to thanks him when the school bell rang.

"Wait what time is it?"

It were the last words that Jaemin expected right now from Jeno but he answered neverthless, "It's only the first ring so it's 5 minutes till 8. Why?"

Jeno widened his eyes and it one of the first times that Jaemin saw some kind of emotions from him. "Shit I'll be late. I need to go."

Jeno started to run to the entrance but then he remembered something. He came back to door 13 and stopped Jaemin before he could enter the class.

He shook his hand and said, "I'm really thankfull for you advices but I need to go because I'll be late. Goodbye and thank you once again." And with that Mr Lee Jeno was out of school leaving chuckling Jaemin behind him.

Lessons for the day were over and Jaemin was packing his stuff in his office. He couldn't help it but go back to conversation that he had with Jisung's father. It was really unexpexted turn of events. Jaemin smiled to himself.

"Look at what we have here." Came one voice. "I told you he came today but you didn't believe me!" Came second voice and Jaemin knew who it was without looking at them.

"Sorry Sannie, but after yesterday I didn't think that he would came."

Man with bright lilac hair said to the other one. He reached for his hand and they interlocked their fingers while coming to the desk.

"And this is why, Woo you need to believe me." They giggled at each other and looked at Jaemin.

"I have so many questions. But most importantly why are you two coming in without knocking. There could be a student or parent talking to me."

Jaemin smiled looking at Wooyoung pout. "Jaem this is the least important thing right now. We came here to talk about your miserable love life and a chance to escape it."

Wooyoung put his chin on San shoulder and looked at Jaemin with mishevious eyes.

Jaemin got to know San on the first day of his work here. They became friends the next day and spent a whole year joking, eating lunch and talking (mostly about San's super handsome and cute boyfriend).

Jaemin and San had this mutual understanding from the beggining. Maybe it is because they are the same age or because they both love children. Who knows. The important fact is that they became best friends.

A year later San's super handsome and cute boyfriend started working in the same school. After that the 3 of them became best friends and spend lots of time together.

Jaemin was always jealous of them. Not of their relationship but the dynamic that they had. You could literally see stars in San eyes when he looked at Wooyoung and vice versa. Even if it was hard for them for many different reasons they stayed together and were in relationship for 5 years.

Jaemin really admired them.

"What do you mean is wrong with my love life and who were you talking about San?"

Jaemin was really intrigued. Since when these two were so interested in his relationships? And most importantly why?

"Okay, so story time. Let's sit down." San said sitting down on an armchair and pulling Wooyoung to sit on his lap. At this point Jaemin wasn't even surprised. These two if only they weren't in front of the kids they would be as close as possible.

"So... I came to school early today because I needed to prepare gym for the first lesson. And you see I walk down the corridor I pass your office and I see Jisung with some guy in a suit knocking on the door. I came closer introduced myself and what do I hear? That this is Jisung's father, Lee Jeno. The one that you shouted at yesterday. I conected the dots you see."

Jaemin rolled his eyes at that. He wrote on their group chat what happened at Jeno's house but he never thought that they would meet.

Yesterday he just needed to relieve his stress and he didn't have anyone else to talk to. Not that he would tell anyone else. He knew that San and Wooyoung could be serious when they had to but he also knew that they really liked to tease him. And this is what he was worried about.

"Wait- "Jaemin interrupted him, "- you didn't say anything weird right?"

San smiled, "Me? Who do you think I'm? But coming back to my story. I told them to go to your classroom because you were there already and I called Woo right away. Jaemin...why didn't you tell us?"

Jaemin looked really confused, "Tell you what?"

Wooyoung with amusment on his face said, "That Mr Lee Jeno is so SEXY."

"Yah! Quiet down. There are still people at school. Not everyone needs to hear you. And what do you mean hot. You never saw him." Jaemin looked at his best friends who both had this teasing smirk on their faces.

"I saw him. When Sannie called me about him coming to school we decided to go to you class. Just in case if he wanted to throw a tantrum. You never know. It's better to be preapred. But when we came there was no need for backups you were doing fine by yourself."

Wooyoung got up from San lap and showed his phone to Jaemin. There was a photo of him and Jeno. You could only see Jeno's back but Jaemin was clearly smiling at him.

"So now-" Wooyoung started, "-tell us everything."

San just laughted at his lover behaviour. He looked at Jaemin and at his silent plead to help him. "I need to leave you boys. I have a basketball club meeting in ten minutes and I need to get there before the kids will destroy anything. Have fun."

San got up from the chair, chuckled at Jaemin expression kissed Wooyoung on the forehead and left. Now Jaemin was left with this devil.

The problem here was that San always stopped Wooyoung whenever he went over the line. Without him here Woo will get everything from Jaemin. Even things that he never thought about. Jaemin had to get out of there quick. He got up and wore his jacket.

"Woo I'd love to talk to you but I have really important things to do and I can't, so I'm going. Bye..."

Wooyoung caught Jaemin by the arm and stopped him. He smirked at him and started to lead him out of the school.

"Jaem we both know that you don't have anything to do now. And don't even try to argue with me. We'll go eat something good and talk a little bit about life, school, feelings..." Jaemin only looked at his friend amused expression and he knew that this meal won't be an ordinary meal.

The next week was a lot to Jeno. He tried doing things that Jaemin told him which ended with different results.

For example on Friday he managed to get home early. Jisung was schocked when he saw his dad home at 6 p.m.. Jeno heated the meal and called Jisung to eat with him. They got to talk for about 10 minutes which was a big succes for him. Of course it didn't happen without awkward silence from time to time but still.

On Sunday Jeno decided to go somewhere just the two of them. They went to the park and Jisung had fun on a playground.

Jeno also started to drive his son to school in the morning. This got them extra time to talk. He was on the right path to get closer to Jisung again.

Or so he thought.

Jaemin lately was really busy.

He had lots of things to do normally as the only English teacher in this school. But this year he finally got a permission from the principal to start an acting-music club that he wanted to make since the beggining.

It was Tuesday afternoon and the club meeting just ended. They have finally choosen the play that they wanted to work on.

"Sung-ah can you stay for five more minutes I want to ask you something?" Jaemin stopped Jisung. Boy nodded and sat down on the chair.

Jaemin waited till everyone will leave. He saw that Jisung looked sad not only today but for a few days already. And he didn't know why would it be. Mr Lee was supposted to make things better not worse.

"Jisung, is something wrong? You didn't look really excited even though we have chosen your favourite play today."

The eight year old locked eyes with his teacher and smiled. But it was the same smile Jeno had. The smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Everything is ok Mr Na. Really." Jaemin looked sceptical at Jisung. He decided to ask something different to get the real answer from him.

"I must have seen it wrong then... But how about your weekend what did you do?"

"Oh, I went to playground with my dad. I went on this big, blue slide and I was a little afraid but it was really fun. And my dad drove me to school today! He now drives me to school every day. Did you know that Mr Na?"

"No I didn't know that. But it's really good then, right? You are spending time with your dad."

But something was wrong here. From what Jisung said Jeno really spent time with him. So why was his son sad? It seemed like Mr Lee tried his best. Then Jaemin thought about something. He looked at Jisung who was playing with his backpack straps.

"Sung-ah did your dad play with you when you were on a slide?"

Jisung shakes his head.

"Did he go with you on any other slide or did he play with you in sand?"

Again the shaking.

"Does he come back from work early?"

"Yes, he did... once." Jisung voice got really small when he answered. Jaemin now finally understood the problem with Lee Jeno. And why Jisung was even more sad these few days.

"Ok. Let's go" Jisung was surprised when his teacher got up and helped him wear his jacket. "Go where?" Jaemin smiled at him.

"I really want to eat ice-cream but I don't have anyone to go with. Would you like to go with me?" Jisung eyes widened and finally his full smile was out.

"Yes! I love ice-cream! My favourite flavor is strawberry but I also like..." Jaemin was happy that Jisung seemed to enjoy the ice-cream idea. He needed to talk with his father as soon as possible and today seemed like the right day.

Jeno came back home and he felt like he had deja vu.

There was on the sofa Jisung and his teacher watching TV. The only difference this time is that they were awake. Jisung was the first one to turn his head in Jeno direction. He got up and ran to him.

"Hi dad! Teacher Na drove me home. And we went to eat ice-cream. I got strawberry and chocolate. They were really good! And we also ate dinner already and now we are watching cartoons." Jeno looked confused between Jisung and teacher Na. He had no idea why he stayed with his son. He wasn't angry just curious. In the end Jaemin was the one who helped him with Jisung.

"It's great Jisung-ah. But aren't you supposted to be in bed already? You have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Ah right!-" Jisung turned to Jaemin "-I need to go teacher Na. Thank you for ice-cream." Jaemin ruffled his hair and smiled. "No problem kiddo. See you tomorrow." Jisung once again turned to his dad. "Good night dad." Jeno smiled, "Bye, sleep well."

And with that Jisung went to his room and Jeno went to the kitchen.

Jaemin was dumbfounded with their behaviour. They made it seem like saying goodnight was some kind of a routine that you have in work or worse, in military.

Jaemin went after Jeno to the kitchen. He sat on a chair next to the island and looked at him. Jeno turned around and froze.

"Shit, you surprised me." Jaemin tittled his head and looked at him confused.

"Didn't you see me in the living room Mr Lee?" Jeno got his food out of the microwave and sat opposite to Jaemin. "I saw you. It's just...-I was... I-"

"You forgot about me because I'm not normally in your routine."

This time Jeno looked confused. "What routine are you talking about?"

"Mr Lee... Actually can we let go of this Mr and Mr? It's kind of uncomfortable to say it all the time and it seems like we will talk a lot together?" Jeno noded too stunned to say anything.

"So Jeno, I talked with Jisung today and he told me what you two have been doing lately. And I was really happy when I heard that you are spending time together. But something is not right."

Jeno stopped eating, "What do you mean that something is wrong? I did what you tell me to do. We talk, I drive him to school, we ate dinner together and we went out on the weekend."

"I know that you are doing it. And I'm really happy about it. But you forget about something important. I'm now going to ask you questions you don't need to answer them just listen." Jaemin took a big breath and Jeno was fully concentrated on him.

"You went with Jisung to the playground but did you go there with him or did you just take him there? When you had meal together did you smile and look at him when he was talking? When you drive him to school do you show him any affection when you say goodbye? I haven't seen you pat him on the head or hug him when he said goodnight today. And before you come to some conclusions. I didn't come here to lecture you or say what you do wrong. I came here to explain to you what you need to change for both of you to really enjoy your time together."

Jaemin didn't know if he went over the line this time. He looked at Jeno's expression but he just stared at him so he continued.

"Kids at this age need affection the most. You can say many things to him but if you won't show your emotions at the same time it's pointless."

And then there was silence. Neither Jaemin nor Jeno looked at each other. Both of them were thinking about the same thing just in different perspectives.

"Do you really think so?" Came a faint voice. Jaemin looked at Jeno who seemed to be really small now.

The blonde guy panicked he didn't want the other one to feel guilty. "I hope that you know why I said it. I didn't do it to make you feel bad. I just really can't stand the sad look on Jisung's face and you also seem to be affected by it."

"So, are you willing to help me... Jaemin?" And now Mr Na was taken back. It was the first time that Jeno said his name and he didn't know why but it did some things to his heart.

"Yeah, I can help you. I even have an idea... Is Jisung going to Yeri this weekend?"

"Yes Jisung is...wait... are you and Yeri speaking informally to each other?"

Really Lee Jeno? This is the thing that you are the most interested in.

"Yeah, we became close after the field trip last year. She went as one of the parents to take care of the kids. Since then we started calling each other by our names."

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows. He was so little interested in Jisung that he didn't even know about this field trip.

"So what's the plan?" Jaemin only smiled or smirked (Jeno really couldn't tell). "You'll get to know about it in the right time. You need to trust me. But first, give me your phone number."

Jeno's eyes looked like they would fall out. "W-What for?"

"What do you mean what for? We need to keep in contact somehow if we want this plan to work out." Of course. Why else would they need to exchange contact informations.

He gave Jaemin his number then the teacher stood up, said goodbye and went out of the apartment. Now Jeno was left with nothing. He could only wait till Jaemin will contact him and tell him about his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I really appreciate every one of you.
> 
> See you in Chapter 4 ;)
> 
> Spoiler alert!  
> In chapter 4 we will have a LOT romantic scenes and a LOT teasing scenes.


	4. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno without his own knowledge got into this questions and even chuckled at some of them. 
> 
> He didn't hear someone knocking on his door and coming in. When he looked up from his phone he saw Donghyuck sitting on the armchair in front of his desk. 
> 
> "Well, well... I wonder who got you all smiley and was able to take you away from work. I need to thanks him." 
> 
> Jeno furrowed his eyebrows, "How do you know it's a him?" 
> 
> "Jeno... I know you my whole life. There's no girl in this world that would make you smile like this."

It's Thursday afternoon and Jeno is in his office.

He was in the middle of reading another pointless contract when he got a message. He looked at his phone and there was a text from unknown number.

He opened it and then there was a super long questionnaire. And a message at the end: 'please answer all the questions with your first thoughts, no thinking and send it to me today'.

Now it was a mystery who send him this but before he got to ask there was a new text: 'btw it's Jaemin, Jisung's teacher, I forgot that you don't have my phone number'.

Jeno had no idea what for is this thing but he decided to check it.

There were over 50 questions. Some of them were very generic for example 'what is your favourite color?' but other were more original like the one asking what would he do if he only had 5 dollars for a whole day.

Jeno without his own knowledge got into this questions and even chuckled at some of them.

He didn't hear someone knocking on his door and coming in. When he looked up from his phone he saw Donghyuck sitting on the armchair in front of his desk.

"Well, well... I wonder who got you all smiley and was able to take you away from work. I need to thank him."

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows, "How do you know it's a him?"

"Jeno... I know you my whole life. There's no girl in this world that would make you smile like this."

Jeno wanted to argue but it wouldn't change anything. Donghyuck was the person that knew him the best.

Since they were kids they had to attend this big company parties. They always tried to sneak out and hide somewhere that ended with different outcomes.

"It's just Jisung's teacher. He helps me with something."

Jeno felt too embarrassed to tell his cousin the truth but he also didn't lie. Jaemin is helping him with Jisung.

Donghyuck didn't believe Jeno words but let it go because he came to him for a different reason. He can talk with Renjun and Mark later on about his cousin potential boyfriend.

"Ok, anyway I didn't come here to talk about you love life. I came with a mission."

Jeno looked at him suspicious but let him continue.

"On Sunday Yeri and Dahyun noona are flying to this florist conference or something right. And on Monday I and Renjun are flying to China to attend this thing that you send us to. So we thought that it'd be better to change our tickets from Monday to Sunday. So we don't need to go there twice. We all are going to be at the airport on Sunday anyway. What do you think about it boss?"

"Yeah it's a good idea. But this is only next month. Why did you come so early to ask about it?" Jeno knew that there was something more to it. They could easly change tickets one week before the flight.

He looked at Donghyuck and he saw him smiling with this mischevious look on his face.

"You see Renjun learnt how to make this really good pork ribs and we thought that we'll come to your place today and eat dinner together with Jisung. I haven't seen him for over 2 weeks already. So...what do you say?"

Jeno was ready to reject his idea and say that he has a lot of work and won't be home early but Donghyuck didn't let him.

"Don't even try to say that you are staying at work longer again. I'm giving you a chance to have fun and spend time with us, the perfect company. And also you'll get to taste THE pork ribs by chef Renjun, the most handsome chef on this planet. Also I bet you don't have anything to eat at home except that awful food made by that, not really polite, older lady. You don't have a choice. So we'll come to you office 6 p.m. sharp and drive right away to your house. Don't worry about the ingridients we'll take care of it. See you!"

Before Jeno got a chance to react somehow Donghyuck was already out. Now he'll have to survive disaster that is called Renhyuck in his kitchen.

And about food. There was good food at his house ready for him to microwave. In the pink container...

"Jisung-ah I'm home. Your uncles came to eat dinner together."

Jeno heard hurried footsteps and saw Jisung running into Donghyuck arms. "Uncle Hyuck!!..." He stood up and spinned Jisung in the air.

"Hi kid, I missed you so much." Jisung was still in Donghyuck arms when Renjun came close to them. "Hello to the one and only child I like."

"Uncle Jun!!" Renjun ruffled Jisung hair and smiled at him "We came to eat dinner together. Would you like to help us with it?"

Jeno looked at his son who seemed to be super excited with this idea. "Yes!! I want to help. I love cooking!" Donghyuck laughted and put Jisung on the floor.

"Ok, so let's go to the kitchen and prepare everything meanwhile your dad will take a shower because believe me, he needs it."

Everyone burst out laughting except for Jeno who looked like he wanted to hit Hyuck badly.

"Ok, ok. No fighting with kid around. Jeno go take a shower and change we'll start the cooking." Renjun interrupted, being the most responsible one.

Everyone went their own ways and Donghyuck started to take the ingridients out of the bag.

"So Sung-ah how's school? Do you do anything interesting there?" Renjun started sitting on the chair next to the eight year old.

"Well lessons are not bad but I prefer the club meetings. They are so fun! And I met my new friend there . His name is Chenle and he's one year older than me."

"Oh, it's great. Your dad never mentioned that you started going to a club. What are you doing in there?" Donghyuck asked when he started to cut the vegetables.

"It's a club where we are acting and singing and dancing. And we are preparing a play to show at the end of the year."

"Wow, the teacher who is taking care of this club must be so cool... Hyuck you need to cut it the other way."

"Ah right sorry... But you are right. None of our teachers would do anything like that. This one must be fun to be with."

Renjun got up and started seasoning the meat. "Jisung can you help uncle Donghyuck wash the tomatos?" Jisung nodded and went to the sink with his uncle.

For a moment there was a comforting silence and everyone was doing their job. Then Jisung suddenly remembered something. "Uncles... but what are we going to do with teacher Na food?"

Donghyuck and Renjun looked at each other confused. "What food?" Jisung opened the fridge and took out a pink container.

"This. Teacher Na made this food for us and I helped him with it but now it's going to get bad." The boy suddenly looked really sad and both of the adults had no idea what was going on.

Donghyuck stopped his work and looked at eight year old. "Sung-ah who is teacher Na and why is he giving you and your dad food?"

"Teacher Na is my favourite teacher! He is taking care of the club that I'm in. He was at our house. But dad said something bad to him and he needed to go and apologise to him. And teacher Na is helping me to get closer to dad. This is why he is doing the food. But now his food is- is...going to get bad. An- and he'll be sad. I don't want teacher Na to be sad!!" Jisung at this point was at the verge of crying.

Donghyuck got closer to him and hugged him. "Jisung-ah don't cry. Don't worry. You know what? We'll make our food and we'll also eat your teacher food. Ok?"

Jisung right away looked better and smiled. "Yes! Let's do that."

"You can go now and play with your toys we'll call you when the food will be ready." Jisung nodded and run to his room. Donghyuck sat on the chair and looked at his husband who was already halfway done with the meal.

"Looks like this teacher is closer with Jeno than we thought." Renjun says.

He already took everything that was in the pink container out. Thankfully there was rice and some vegetables so he can easily add it to the pork ribs.

"When he told me that he was talking with this teacher this afternoon I didn't think that it was this serious. I just wanted to tease him for fun but now it looks like I can get genuine reactions from him." Donghyuck said smilling mischeviously.

They both bursted out lauging.

"I still can't get over the fact that he personally went to apologise. He must have done something really awful."

"It's Jeno Lee, my cousin, what do you expect from him? He always looks so stoic and careful. I had no idea that he was meeting someone."

Donghyuck grinned and looked at his husband who already got food to the oven and sat next to him.

"To be honest I don't think that they are dating. If they would we'd definetly see more clues. Also Jeno isn't a person who gets easily into relationships." Donghyuck took Renjun hand into his own and smiled at him.

"I know but looking at this pink container, Jisung description of this teacher and Jeno smile when texting him it seems that something might be happening between them. Also that teacher Na seems to be really cool so I wouldn't be opposed to them dating or at least trying."

Renjun pecked him on the lips and said. "I know that you are all in for this romantic stories but let's for now not say anything and see how it'll progress."

Donghyuck just rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok I won't tease him today. But we need to ask Yeri about this teacher Na. She'll give us informations about him."

Renjun smiled at his husband determined expression. "Whatever you say love."

The dinner went rather peaceful which was very suspicious to Jeno.

The thing that he didn't get was why both Renjun and Donghyuck laughed when he said that the rice and vegetables were really good. It was just food.

After they left he looked into the fridge to see what food Jaemin prepared but the pink container was empty.

He thought that Jisung must have ate everything or this time Jaemin didn't prepare anything which wasn't weird because he didn't give Jisung food every day. Still Jeno felt a little sad that he wouldn't be able to taste anything that he made.

Next days of the week went by with Jeno waiting for a message from Jaemin. It was already Sunday and Yeri was supposted to be here any time.

Jisung was watching some cartoons on TV and Jeno decided to sit with him.

To him Sunday was the happiest and the saddest day of the week because he either was getting ready to spend the next two weeks with Jisung or saying goodbye to him. He really missed his son when he couldn't see him for two weeks.

But this time he won't see him for 4 weeks. Yeri is going on a business trip and she won't be home for next month so they decided it'd be the best to go for 4 weeks and not for 2 like they usually did.

But also thanks to this 4 weeks Jeno will have more time to change with the help of Jaemin and when Jisung will come back he'll be able to really show him some affection.

Suddenly he heard ringing coming from the entrance. It meant that Yeri has already came.

Jeno looked at Jisung and saw that he was sleeping. He got up and quietly went to the door making sure to not wake up Jisung.

"Hi sweetpie. How are you?" And with that Yeri was in the apartment.

To tell you a little bit about Yeri. She made nicknames for everyone in high school and she still used them, 15 years later. She and Donghyuck were this duo that whenever they got together no one was safe. They both love teasing others and when they team up they are unstoppable.

"Not bad. You are early today." They sat in the kitchen and Jeno started making coffee for both of them.

"Yeah because I wanted to talk to you a little bit. And I see that Jisung is sleeping... Oh my baby is so cute."

Yeri looked in the direction of couch which Jisung was sleeping on. "But coming back to you. I heard, from a reliable source, that you and Jaemin are talking. I had no idea that you knew him."

"I don't. I- I just need his help. He helped me understand some things and now he will help me...with Jisung."

Yeri looked at him serious this time. "Well I'm sure he'll help you. He is the best when it comes to children. Whenever I had some problem I asked him what to do and he was always helpful."

Jeno looked suspicious at Yeri. Why was she complimenting Jaemin so much?

Of course he definetly knew what to do with children and was helpful but let's take it easy. He wasn't some kind of a god.

Jeno gave Yeri her coffee and they continued their talk. "Thank you. As I was saying I'm sure you'll learn a lot from him. Even though he is younger than us I fell like he has more knowledge about kids and parenting than us. And we are the real parents."

Yeri laughted and took a sip of the drink. But Jeno cared only about one thing to hear. "So, how old is he?"

"You don't know? I thought that you already searched him up like you always do with new people."

Jeno rolled his eyes, "I don't need to check him. Jisung trusts him...so do I."

"Wow, Mr Lee I'm really impressed. He is 25." Jeno did a quick math in his head. So he is 7 years younger. Not that it mattered. Jaemin was just Jisung's teacher and a good person who helped him, nothing more.

"Are you thinking about your age difference?-" Yeri asked playfuly. "Don't worry. He is younger than you but definetly more mature when it comes to life. Believe me."

Jeno just shrugged his shoulders. "His age doesn't really matter. He is only helping me. Nothing more, nothing less."

Yeri smiled at that. "Ok big baby I'm not saying anything more. I still need to take care of some things today. Thank you for coffee as always. Can you help me with Jisung?"

Jeno carried Jisung to the car. He fastened his seatbelt and said goodbye to Yeri. When he got home he saw that there was a message on his phone from Yeri.

It said 'I really hope that you'll open up through this month and let Jaemin help you. I know that you can both help each other. Good luck and don't give up!'

It was Monday morning when Jeno got a message from Jaemin.

'Hello Jeno. I'm sorry that I didn't contact you before. Do you have time to meet today at 7 p.m. in this cafe (addres)? Before you say that you have work I know that your job ends at 6 p.m. so if you don't have other plans let's meet.'

Jeno didn't know what to answer. He planned to stay overtime at work and do everything that he didn't have time to do before. Especially since Jisung is not staying with him. But then Jaemin knew about his work and he couldn't lie to him.

So he answered with a simple 'Ok.'

Jeno came first to the cafe. He sat down in a random seat and looked around. This place was different than any other coffee shops that he was in.

Every table was seperated with a curtain and lots of flowers. It was a perfect place for someone who didn't like to be in crowded spaces. So it was perfect for Jeno.

He had no idea how he never got to know about this place.

There was a sound of door opening and Jeno looked up. There in the entrance stood Jaemin but he didn't look like Jaemin.

The three times that Jeno saw him he always wore colorful sweaters with jeans but the man who waved at him and was going in his direction didn't have anything colorful on himself.

He was wearing black jeans, black boots, black leather jacket and underneath that, a black turtleneck. He didn't look like himself at all.

It doesn't mean that he looked bad though. Jeno would say that it was the total opposite of bad but it just felt weird.

"Hi, you already here? I thought that I'll be the first one." Jaemin smiled and sat down opposite to Jeno.

"Yeah- Hello... I came here right after work so this is why."

Jeno's mind was going crazy. Was this Jaemin normal style outside of school? The cute sweatshirts were just for his job, for kids? To be real Jeno liked both styles but if he had to choose he'd prefer the sweaters.

"Hey, Jeno are you here?" Jaemin looked at him confused.

"Yeah- yeah sorry."

"Ok so before I'll tell you about the plan let's order something to drink. I'll take care of it." And with that Jaemin dissapeared.

Jeno took a long breathe and before he could do anything more the boy was already back. "Here you go black coffee, no milk and extra sugar." Jaemin sat down with his drink that was unexpectedly not coffee but a milkshake.

"How did you know what I like?" Jeno asked with a curious expression.

"That was one of your answers in the questionare that I send you." Jeno just nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

Jaemin chuckled and started talking again. "Ok so about the plan. I think that you need to learn how to show emotions that you feel inside and try not to hide them behind this mask. And this is what we'll try to do on our meetings."

Jeno interrupted him. "Wait, meetings? There will be more after this one?"

"Of course. There's no other way to do it. This is why I needed your thruthful answers to questions that I send you. I think that the best way is to try and get from you different reactions to things that you like, dislike, hate, that scare or disgust you. And like that we'll get the emotions out of you. On every meeting we'll try different feelings but I heard from Yeri that we have only one month so we need to speed it up."

Jeno was speechless. He had no idea what to say to him and how to react to this plan. He thought that today Jaemin will tell him what to do and that'll be it. No more meetings. And now it looks like they'll spend lots of time together.

Jeno wanted to decline his offer because he didn't have time for all od this but then he thought of Jisung. He was doing it for his son.

"So what do you say Mr Lee. Are you in?" Jaemin smiled at him and Jeno already got his answer,

"Yeah I'm in."

"Sweet, ok so today we'll start with the easiest and at the same time hardest emotion. What do you think it is?" Jeno knew that Jaemin didn't wait for an answer so he just shook his head. The teacher looked him right into the eyes and said,

"True happines."

"And here before you say that being happy is easy. It's not. It's easy to fake it but true happiness is hard to get. But when it comes it stays for a while."

Jeno looked at Jaemin clearly confused but still ready to go with it. "Ok, so what do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean? I'm not going to force you to do anything. Today you're supposted to be happy. Forcing you to do anything won't make you happy."

After that Jaemin talked about himself, his life and from time to time asked Jeno about something. He started to open up to a younger man and even asked questions by himself.

Without his knowledge he really enjoyed his time with Jaemin. After they were done with drinks Jeno thought that it'll be the end of the night.

But then Jaemin stopped him, "This is not the end. I still haven't seen you smile genuinely today and that's the goal. Come on let's go."

Jaemin stood up from his chair and walked in direction of the entrance. Jeno didn't move, only after he locked eyes with the boy and saw him smiling he stood up.

They walked next to each other without really saying anything. But it wasn't awkward and Jeno was surprised with it. He already felt comfortable with Jaemin.

"Where are we going. We could take my car if it's far. I parked it-"

"Jeno..." Jaemin interrupted him, "...we are walking for you to see things that you don't normally. When was the last time that you walked or taken a bus to go somewhere? Enjoy the view. And I have destination in mind it's not far."

Jaemin grinned at him and bumped their shoulders together.

Jeno did what he asked him to do. He looked around and enjoyed the view. It was already dark outside and everything was shining. They weren't in the city centre so the noice wasn't that bad. They walked for around 5 more minutes and Jaemin stopped, "We're here."

Jeno looked around but he only saw the playground. Why would this be their destination?

"What are we going to do here? I mean it's a playground. For kids."

Jaemin raised his head and chuckled, "Don't you remember what you said in this questionare that I send you?"

Jeno thought back to what his answers were. There was no playground there. "I don't think I understand."

"Ok, I see that I need to tell you directly. There was a question about your favourite time in life and you answered-"

"Childhood." Jeno didn't let Jaemin end his sentence. The younger man smiled at him, again. "Excatly."

Jeno after hearing that looked back at what they did today. And everything became clear.

They went to this cafe because there were curtains between the tables and Jeno doesn't like crowds so it was perfect. They were in the suburbs area so also less people. Jaemin got him his favourite drink without any need to ask him. And his clothes,

"Wait so you wore this all black outfit because-"

"Because your favourite colour is black. Yeah." Jaemin laughed.

"I must say this is not my style at all. I even had to borrow all of this from my friends, except for jeans. But I thought that when you'll see your favourite colour you'll be happier. Even though it doesn't really look good on me."

"It looks good on you."

It was the first time that Jeno made Jaemin froze and he liked it but then his words dawned on him. Why did he said it?

It wasn't a lie but he shouldn't say such things out loud.

"Anyway...we are here to come back to the childhood days. So come on! Let's do it!"

Like that Jaemin run to the slides. He looked like he had fun. Jeno just stood there not knowing what to do.

Jaemin noticed it and called him over. He went to where the younger man was. "Jeno, come on. There is no one here."

Jeno hesitated, he thought it was embarrassing to do such thing as 32 year old man. He didn't know how is it going to help him.

Before he knew it Jaemin was behind him he got his hand on Jeno's back and lead him to one of the slides. "You know...after going on this all your stress will be gone."

They both went up the stairs and stood there. Jaemin sat and slide down. He waited next to it for Jeno to do the same thing. He smiled at him and gave him a reassuring look.

Jeno decided to let it go for today and really have fun.

They went on every slide at least twice and used every other attractions that were there. They ended up on a swing after an hour of playing.

"I think that I succeed." After saying that Jaemin showed Jeno his face in the reflection of the phone.

He was smiling.

And he knew that it was a genuine smile. Even after seeing his face he didn't stop smiling. He was really happy and he didn't need to pretend to be. This whole thing with playground really helped him.

"Yeah. I think you did."

Jaemin stopped swinging and looked at Jeno who was staring at him. You could feel sparks just from the way they were looking at each other. "I'm really thankful. Really."

Jaemin looked at him with fond eyes, "No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for leaving kudos
> 
> See you next week xxxG


	5. The "meetings"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jaemin..." He called him and when the younger man turned around he offered his hand to him. Jaemin looked at him for a little while but took his hand. 
> 
> This time Jeno lead the way. Jaemin was really close to him and from time to time he squezed their hands together. Jeno enjoyed this moment the most from all the things that they did today.

The next two weeks after their first meeting were for Jeno something totally new.

They spent every evening together, except for weekends, doing many different things. But Jeno's favourites were times when they watched movies at his place.

Every time Jaemin prepared something different to have variety of choices. They watched comedies, horrors, romantic movies, sci-fi, action and musicals. These movies were supposted to get different reactions from Jeno and they succeeded. At least most of them.

He still didn't get this romantic movies, he wasn't moved when Jaemin was already crying at some scenes. Also he didn't get scared while watching horrors on the other hand his companion was frightened.

Jeno caught himself on looking at Jaemin more times than it was considerate polite.

During this two weeks they grew a lot closer and became friends. And there was no question that Jaemin helped him. He helped him a lot.

Not only with his feelings but he always brought some kind of food when they were watching movies and texted Jeno every day asking about his day or telling him some funny story about kids at school.

He knew that Jaemin was only helping him for this month but he hoped that they could still stay friends and spend time together in the future.

On the other hand Jaemin was conflicted.

After spending time with Jeno and getting to know him, he knew that his feelings for him are not 100% platonic. But he had no idea what the other man thought.

He also felt like he was taking advantage of their outings, that in his mind he called dates. They were basically doing all the stuff you're doing on a date and it was messing with Jaemin's brain.

He just ended his last lesson and was getting ready to go back home.

At 7 p.m. he was going to Jeno's place again to watch another movie. This time it was a melodramat. Jaemin was determined to make Jeno cry today. In a good sense of course.

He was happy because all this times when they were doing something Jeno was opening more and more. He recently was the one who texted first instead of Jaemin doing that. But the biggest mystery for him was that Jeno was ok with getting out of work the same time as everyone else.

He didn't stay over time which was a big surprise for Jaemin, but must have been bigger for Jeno's coworkers.

Jaemin was already done packing when he heard a knock on the door.

He went to open the door and there in front of them stood Chenle. He smiled at him and Jaemin gestured for him to come in.

"So what brings you here Chenle-yah?" Both of them sat on the couch.

"I was bored so I came to see you hyung."

"Oh, you missed me? Come here." Jaemin opened his arms and Chenle got closer to him and happily returned the hug. "So how is school recently? I heard that you got the best grade in your class in Math."

"How do you know that? Teacher Jung didn't tell us our grades." Chenle looked at him with big eyes still hugging.

Jaemin patted him on his head and smiled.

"When you have good contacts you get to know about things quicker... I'm really proud of you Lele. I know that you worked really hard."

Chenle giggled. "Thank you. I really tried my best."

"And how about your preparations for a play. Are you working hard on them?"

The 9 year old eyes lightened up and he really excitedly said, "Yes! It's so fun. We're working with Jisung together on it. We help each other. I can't wait till the next club meeting."

"It's great. I'm happy that you and Jisung help each other and that you became friends." They smiled at each other and sat there in comforting silence. Until Jaemin saw what time is it.

"Chenle, why did no one come for you? It's already 4 p.m. you ended lessons two hours ago."

Chenle looked at the ground. "I waited at the entrance for an hour but no one showed up so I came to you to wait here for them."

Jaemin couldn't believe what he just heard. He got up and took Chenle's hand in his own. "Come on, I'll drive you. And Lele...what do you think about ice-cream?"

Chenle smiled cutely and nodded. Jaemin returned the smile but deep in his heart he knew that he'll need to have talk with someone today.

There was a week left before Jisung'll be back.

Jeno could tell that he changed a lot. Even his coworkers who never talked with him saw difference in his expression. Hyuck and Renjun were bugging him about who they need to thanks.

It was Sunday morning and Jeno had no plans.

He didn't want to acknowledge that but he missed Jaemin. He wouldn't mind seeing each other every day not only on weekdays.

What he really liked about their meetings is that he never knew what they'll do. He always looked forward to it.

Even though they watched movies most of the times they went out quite often.

They went ice-skating once and went to different restaurants and parks. One time they just walked around the city centre and talked the bare minimum but Jeno really liked it. He didn't even mind the crowd.

There is one place where they never went to, cinema.

Jeno knew that this is because he wrote in the questionare that he dislikes crowded places and being close to people and cinema was basically all of that. But the main reason with cinema was that he just hated this place. He had to wear glasses because of his eye sight, the screen was super bright and people were always making out.

He'd only go there with Jisung if he wanted to. Even his friends knew about it and never asked him to go together.

He didn't know if Jaemin sensed that he dislikes cinemas or maybe he just prefered to watch movies at home. Either way he was content with that.

He was about to look up some delivery for dinner when he got a message.

'Hi Jeno. I know that today is not the normal day that we meet but I thought of a great idea that would be a little different from what we did till this point. If you have time today can we meet?"

Jeno got super excited. He'll get to see Jaemin earlier than he was supposted to. He replied right away and Jaemin told him that he'll be at his place in half an hour.

Jeno thought about what they will do today. Jaemin said that it was something different so definetly no movies but what else is there to do.

Jeno wore casual, white T-shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket. He didn't know where they'll go but knowing Jaemin he didn't need to dress up.

He felt his heart beating when his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello Mr Lee, your car is ready. Please come downstairs."

He heard giggling on the other side of the line and rolled his eyes. "Hi Jaemin. I'm already going down. Where did you park?"

"Right in front of the main entrance Mr Lee so you don't need to walk for a long time."

Jaemin liked to call him Mr Lee sarcastically. Jeno grew to not just ignore that but to enjoy it at some point. His voice when he pretended to be his driver was really cute.

He got downstairs and saw that Jaemin parked centrally in front of the entrance. When the younger man saw him he waved his hand and told him to hurry up.

At this point of their hang outs Jeno smiled almost the whole time. It was because he really enjoyed spending time with Jaemin.

"Hi, so where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise! For now just enjoy the view." Jaemin grinned and started the car. Jeno stared at him for a little too long because Jaemin said laughing, "The view is on the other side Mr Lee."

Jeno got embarrassed and looked through the window till the end of their trip.

After some time Jaemin parked the car and they got out of it.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Today we'll try a new feeling, actually feelings: excitment and fear."

"And how are we going to do it in a parking lot Mr Na?" Jaemin chuckled and pointed his finger behind Jeno. He turned around and saw a place full of attractions and people.

An amusment park.

"I know that there is more people than in places that we normally go to but it was the only choice. Besides we'll have so much fun here." Jaemin smiled at him and walked forward. Jeno had no choice but to follow him. It's not like he has a fear of crowds so he'll be ok.

They bought tickets and went inside. Jeno wanted to pay for both of them but Jaemin said that he is going to enjoy his time here and that he choose this place mainly for himself but the 32 year old knew that it wasn't true. He let it slide because he couldn't win against him.

Right away when they walked in there were so many people. It was Sunday so whole families came to have fun time together.

"Ok Jeno, where are we going first? I can't choose, everything seems cool." Jaemin showed him the map. "I think that we should start big. What do you think?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

"Oh, thank you Prince Charming." Jaemin smiled at him and Jeno returned the smile. "Let's go then. It's this way. Don't get lost." Jeno smirked and followed Jaemin.

They got to the place relatively quickly but the queue was really long.

"It's your last chance to chicken out." Jaemin said while laughing.

Jeno looked at him with amused expression. "I'd be more worried about yourself."

"Please... I'm not scared of rollercoasters."

They managed to get on the ride. It was supposted to be the scariest thing in this place but it really wasn't. It was fun and enjoyable but Jeno didn't feel fear at all.

When they got off Jaemin had pink cheeks and his hair was meesed up because of the wind. He looked super cute and pretty. Jeno got lost looking at his face and had this weird feeling inside his chest again.

They went on a few more rides but Jaemin wasn't satisfased with Jeno's reactions. "It looks like we need to go to this place, huh" He mumbled to himself.

Jeno raised his head. "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing... We are left with one more attraction. Let's go." Jeno followed Jaemin as always and they got to a hunted house.

He was surprised that they went there because he knew that Jaemin wasn't a fan of ghost. He got to know about it during one of their movie evenings. He stopped and pulled Jaemin by his jacket. The younger boy turned around and looked at Jeno.

"We don't need to go there. I mean- I know that you dislike ghost and they are going to be there."

"I said that you'll get the full experience and you'll get it. Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to faint or something. Come on."

Jeno still wasn't sure but he knew that Jaemin won't change his mind so he went after him.

They got inside and the younger man froze. Jeno didn't know why but when he looked over Jaemin's shoulder he saw the reason.

The whole place was basically a dark corridor with only a few lights and lots of fake smoke and blood. And there, right in front of them, was a ghostly figure sitting on a chair.

Jeno wanted to ask Jaemin to go back but the boy already took one step forward. He clearly was shaking and didn't want to be there.

Jeno got closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Jaemin jumped but when he saw whose hand it was he calmed down.

"You know that we can get out from here right now. You don't need to force yourself. The same way you never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do."

"Yeah...I know...but I want- want to do it. Not for you but for me mainly. Remember? That's what I told you when we entered this amusment park." Jaemin smiled faintly at him and took a few steps forward but he looked really frightened when he did so.

Jeno thought about the way that he can help him and got an idea.

"Jaemin..." He called him and when the younger man turned around he offered his hand to him. Jaemin looked at him for a little while but took his hand.

This time Jeno lead the way. Jaemin was really close to him and from time to time he squeezed their hands together. Jeno enjoyed this moment the most from all the things that they did today.

After about 6 minutes they were out of the haunted house. Jeno looked at Jaemin and saw that he had his eyes closed. Without letting go of his hand he got closer and touched his cheek lightly with the other hand.

"Hey, we are out already. There are no ghosts here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I promise. Come on, open your eyes." Jaemin slightly opened his one eye and looked around making sure. Jeno pulled him slowly and they made their way to the exit without letting go of their joined hands.

When they got to the car Jaemin turned to Jeno and whispered 'thank you' before pulling away from him and going to the driver seat.

Jeno felt his heart flutter at such a simple gesture and got inside of the car.

After driving for few minutes Jaemin was back to his normal self. He laughed at Jeno's jokes that weren't that good and talked a lot about how much work he has in the next week.

They ate dinner in a restaurant that they were in before and Jeno thought that it'll be the end. But Jaemin had different plans.

"It's already 10 p.m. so we can go there."

"Go where?"

"Remember I told you today we'll do something different?-" Jeno nodded"-Well it was mainly about that thing. It's a walking distance from this place and also there's no parking space there. So if you're already done with your food let's go."

They got out of the restaurant, walked for two minutes and were already at the place.

"Night club?" Jeno looked at Jaemin suspicious.

"One of today emotions was excitment right? This is excitment but only for adults."

They got inside the club and Jeno already regretted it.

There was one big dance floor and around it tables with two chairs each. At the end of the room was bar and a VIP section. Jaemin tugged him to sit down. Jeno had no idea how he found an empty table. There was probably more people here then in the amusment park that they were at.

"There's no drinking today. We're here to get you to loosen up a bit but not with alcohol."

"I don't think that you'll be able to do that" Jeno smiled at Jaemin. They had to shout every word because music was really loud. "If you think that I'll dance then you're wrong. I don't dance."

Jaemin pouted and Jeno's heart made a flip.

"So it looks like I'll need to go by myself. I'll be close by if you'd like to join me." With that Jaemin got up and went on the dance floor. And boy was he a good dancer.

He moved really smoothly and had great control of his body. He looked at Jeno from time to time and smiled, he even winked twice. Jeno kept a count on it. Both of them had a great time even though they weren't right next to each other.

Jeno quickly looked at his phone to see if he had any messages and when he raised his head something was wrong.

Jaemin was still dancing but there was a frown on his face. And the reason of that frown was right behind him.

Some guy kept trying to get closer to him and touch him. Jaemin looked really uncomfortable. Jeno didn't like it at all. He got up from his seat and went in the younger man direction. But Jaemin was quicker than him.

"Excuse me... If I was into that I'd get closer to you but I'm getting further away, what do you think it says?"

He said it so loud that not only this guy but everyone who was close to him heard it, including Jeno. The man apologised and walked away. Jeno didn't know why but he felt a sense of pride that Jaemin was able to take care of this by himself.

"Jeno! So you decided to join me. Great! Here I'll teach you."

Jaemin took Jeno hands and put them on his waist at the same time he put his own on the other man shoulder, around his neck. They swayed to the music and Jeno tightened his hold on Jaemin waist. He thought it's going to be awkward but it was really comfortable. And then it hit him.

He felt all this things because his heart was telling him that he likes Jaemin as more than a friend.

And before, it's true that he went after this guy because he hated people who don't care about consent but he was jealous. Jealous of that guy.

When he got back home he thought about all this things that they did this past weeks and that they were basically going on dates without labeling them as such.

He was sure of his feelings but he didn't know what Jaemin thought. Before going to sleep he got a message, from the man that he spend the last hours with, saying 'Thank you for today. I had lots of fun. Good night'

And that heart at the end of the sentence made butterflies in Jeno's stomach go crazy.

"Ok class that's it for today. Thank you for your hard work. At least some of you." Wooyoung waved at all the kids goodbye.

It was time for a lunch break so everyone was busy. "Mr Jung can I take you 5 minutes?"

Wooyoung looked at the door and saw San. He smiled widely and gestured for him to come in.

"So how were lessons today?" San came over and hugged Wooyoung who was still sitting on a chair.

"Eh...they were alright. How about you?"

"I'm so tired. I just had lesson with the youngest kids and it was a disaster. There's literaly only two of them who listen to me. The rest just pretends not to hear." San took one of the chairs and sat next to Wooyoung.

"This is why I hated PE at school. Btw where's Jaemin?"

San rolled his eyes at him. "He has a meeting with the principal about that trip thing. He had to find another teacher to go with his kids and he recommended me. Because PE is not that important. Did you hear it? PE is super important."

Wooyoung chuckled at his fiancé expression. "Yeah, it sure is, but coming back to Jaemin. Did he say anything more after his and Jeno Sunday hang out?"

San just shrugged. "I don't know anything more. They see each other every day but that's not a secret. To be real they act like a couple already."

"No Sannie, they ARE a couple already. They just don't know it yet. It's such a shame Jaem is not here. I'd love to see him blush about Jeno." Wooyoung laughed and San smiled at him.

"Yeah, he's so head over heels for him. The fact that he told us about it means that he is sure about it." Wooyoung nodded.

"Also it's the first time that I see him liking someone so much. I can't wait till they'll be official. We can go on double dates together!"

San pecked him on the lips and kissed his forehead. "Anything you want baby. I need to go and prepare everything before next lesson. See you at 2 p.m.?"

Wooyoung smiled at him, "See you."

"Hyuck-ah there's no way that client is going to buy it."

"Don't you believe in your husband persuasive skills?"

It's Thursday evening, Donghyuck and Renjun came to the cinema to watch the newest Avengers movie. This Sunday they're going on a business trip and they still have some things to prepare. They decided to spend some time together before they'll have lots of work.

"I know you well and this is why I know that it's impossible. That client is like Jeno, cold blooded." Both of them bursted out laughing.

"Hey, my cousin is not that bad."

"Honey we know him for over 15 years. But I must say recently he became more approachable." They held hands and walked forward.

"Yeah, everyone sees the difference recently. It must be because of this teacher."

Renjun looked at him sceptically. "I don't think so. We teased him about it but there's no way any man would be able to spend with Jeno so much time and listen to his jokes."

"But Jun didn't you see that Jeno doesn't stay overtime anymore. I asked him once to go eat out together after work and he said that he had plans. Who could he had plans with?"

"I still don't believe..." Renjun eyes became as big as orbits. Donghyuck wanted to ask him what's wrong but he just pointed behind him. Hyuck turned around and froze.

There in the queue to buy tickets in the CINEMA was Jeno with some man. It must have been that teacher, Na Jaemin.

Both Renjun and Donghyuck stayed silent and watched how the other two man talked and laughed together. They got their tickets and walked into the screening room. Thankfully Jeno didn't see them because he was too occupied with Jaemin.

"What did my eyes just see?" Renjun turned to Donghyuck.

"You just saw Lee Jeno in CINEMA on a date with Teacher Na also known as Jaemin."

"I can't believe it. I had no idea it was that serious. And why he never told us about it?"

"I'm as shocked as you are honey but we'll be late for a movie. Let's talk about it later." Donghyuck dragged Renjun into the dark room but both of them couldn't focus on the movie because they thought about what they just saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we got an insight on what other people think about Jaemin and Jeno relationship and both of them realising their feeling.
> 
> The importnat thing in this chapter: why Chenle called Jaemin 'hyung' and not 'teacher Na' or 'teacher Jaemin' like Jisung does. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you next time xxxG


	6. The trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a pause for a little bit before Jaemin sighed and said. "I'll be in 20 minutes at your place and I'll save you both. See you." Jaemin ended the call so Jeno couldn't even answer him. But deep in his heart he was so happy that the younger man was coming over. They will finaly spend some time together. Also Jisung loves Jaemin so he'll be really happy to hear about it.

Sunday came by really quick and it was already time to say goodbye to four of Jeno's friends. Also it was time to say hello to Jisung again and to shower him with affection (of course on Jeno level) like Jaemin taught him throughout this month.

Speaking of him he was an excellent friend.

They texted every day but after the night in the club something changed. Their texts got longer and more detailed. Jeno also started to send emoticons which he never did before and Jaemin, after every 'good night' or 'good morning' sent a heart. Every time it made Jeno all giddy inside.

He was already at the airport but no one was there. To make time pass quicker he looked through his phone.

He clicked on Jaemin icon and read the last message younger man send to him,

'So I'm not going to take your time anymore. Drive safely and remember you've got this. I believe in you!'

He smiled at it. Jaemin was really good at encouraging people.

Jeno already knew that him liking Jaemin wasn't just a mere crush that will go away quickly. It seemed like it will stay for a really long time, but Jeno didn't mind.

"Well hello to you Mr Lee. What are you smiling at so hard?"

Jeno raised his head and saw Donghyuck and Renjun with their baggage and mischevious grins placed on their faces. "I was just reading a message. Where is the rest btw?"

The couple let Jeno change the subject because they already knew more than he thought they had.

"Yeri and Jisung will be here in five minutes. Mark and Dahyun will be the last ones as always. You know, he needs to get ready." All three of them laughed at what Hyuck said.

If you're wondering about their relationship let me tell you a little bit about them.

Mark and Dahyun started dating when they were in high school and are still together for over 17 years already. They were the IT couple that everyone looked up to.

All of their friends knew that they'll be together for a long time but no one suspected for it to be this long.

They are not married nor engaged but this is what they prefer. And it's totally cool with everyone. You don't need to have a paper to know that you love someone and you'll stay with that person forever.

Mark and Dahyun parents were also really nice. They never pressured them into marriage. When you look at them you can still see the same spark they had 15 years ago.

They were the first from their friends group to rent an apartment but it's also because Mark is one year older and Dahyun is two years older than the rest of them.

You could say that they were parental figures in lifes of the rest of the group. However Dahyun was both mom and dad, Mark was like this annoying step mom that is forced to take care of you.

Dahyun was also a big pillar for Yeri when she and Jeno happened. She was the one who made them talk truthfully to each other and thanks to her they figured out lots of stuff.

Mark on the other hand is like a glue that holds the whole gang together. He made them have monthly meet ups no matter how busy they were. There was also a fact that he was the nicest person on the earth and never backed up when one of his friends needed help.

Overall Jeno'd say that they were this ideal pair that everyone wanted to be but no one, except them, could be.

"I have no idea how Dahyun noona lived with him for so many years. It must be hard." Hyuck laughed at his husband teasing voice.

"I mean, she is the only one able to do it. They were made to be together." Donghyuck said while looking straight at Jeno's eyes. Before he was able to ask him what that is about he saw Yeri coming with Jisung, hand in hand.

The little boy waved cutely at three of them and run, leaving his mother with all the luggage. "Dad, uncles! You are already here?"

Jeno thought now or never.

He extended his hand and carefully put it on Jisung's head patting him twice, "Hi Jisung-ah". He saw his son surprised expression but it quickly changed to the biggest smile that he ever saw. He must have finally done something right. All thanks to Jaemin.

"Hi dad. I missed you."

"I missed you to Sung-ah." Both smiled at each other when the rest was watching with happy expressions.

Renjun turned his attention to Yeri. "I don't want to nag, but why do you have so many bags? You are going on a florist course you'll wear one thing the whole time."

Yeri was about to say something but Donghyuck was quicker. "Honey I love you but you are wrong. She needs all this bags. Think about it, make up, casual clothes, formal clothes, different pairs of shoes, hair accesories, all the bathroom stuff plus special things that she had to take for this course."

"Excatly. And Junnie you never know. Maybe I'll meet the love of my life there? I need to be ready for everything." Hyuck and Yeri high fived each other and started chatting by themselves. They didn't change since high school.

After another 10 minutes Mark and Dahyun showed up. "Sorry for being late."

"It's okay we are used to it." Mark hit Renjun's shoulder and fake smiled at him. It was a long time since all of them met.

Jeno really missed this hang outs. They were the only people that he could be himself with. Well... Now Jaemin is also one of this people but they don't need to know it.

Suddenly Hyuck said, "But noona, where are your bags?" All of them looked at only one bag that Dahyun had.

"What do you mean? It's here." She pointed at the suitcase. "That's all? How are you going to live for a whole month?" Dahyun and Yeri started to laugh.

"This is how you read my messages. Unnie is coming back after a week. I'm the only one who stays longer."

Everyone nodded and chatted a little bit longer, and then there was an announcement for the girls flight.

"It looks like we need to go. Bye boys, stay safe everyone." Dahyun hugged everybody one by one staying with Jisung for a little longer. Favourites huh. Then she went to Mark, "Work hard and help out Jeno when this two will be out." She pointed at Hyuck and Jun.

"I know. Have fun and come back quick. I love you." They shared a quick kiss and hugged for a little while.

Meanwhile Yeri was preocuppied with Jisung. "Listen to your dad and don't forget to eat 5 meals a day. I'll call every day to check. Have fun on the trip, I'm sure that teacher Na prepared it really well. Remember to answer my calls." Yeri got him in her arms and twirled around. "Love you my baby."

Jisung giggled and held her closer. "I love you too mom." They stayed like this for a little bit longer.

"Yeri-yah we need to go. Unless you want to be late." Girls bid a quick goodbye again and went to their gate.

"Ok, I'm gonna go. Bye." Everyone looked at Mark.

"What do you mean you'll go? We still have half an hour till our plane." Renjun protested.

"Yeah, I know, but I have something to do. I need to go. Bye, have a safe flight." The rest stood there stunned. Hyuck was the one to break the silence. "Wow, his girlfriend left so he thinks that he can go home already without seeing us go."

"But uncle Mark looked like he was in a hurry." Jisung said to the rest of them. "Believe me, uncle Mark is only in hurry when he goes home."

Jeno and Jisung talked with the pair until their plane was announced. "It's our cue to leave." Renjun got their bags from the ground.

"We'll be back in a week so don't cry boss. And Sung-ah take care of your dad and maybe...ask teacher Na for help." Hyuck said while while bumping into Jeno. The man just rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

They waved goodbye to them and went back home.

The next week was a big test for Jeno. He knew that Jisung saw changes in his actions and was confused by it.

He drove his son to school but the thing that changed is that they talked on their way. They even joked from time to time and while saying goodbye Jeno always ruffled Jisung hair. At the beggining his son was startled but now he was the one to lean in for the physical contact.

Jeno also didn't stay longer at his job like he used to do. He was home sharp at 6:20 p.m. and they ate dinner together.

Most of the times it was food that Jaemin prepared but it wasn't like he had time to do meals for them everyday. At times like that they had to eat the questionable food made by the housekeeper or Jeno would order something else.

On friday night Jisung asked Jeno to watch a movie with him to which the adult complied with a bright smile. When the film ended Jisung unexpectedly hugged him and he returned the gesture. Both went to sleep that night with big grins on their faces.

On Sunday they went to the playground and Jeno enjoyed the slides with his son and played in a sandpit with him. Jaemin would be proud of him.

Speaking of it he and Jeno texted every day.

The father told him what he did with Jisung today and Jaemin replied with encouraging messages that always ended with a heart. Jeno really missed seeing him every day.

At this point they haven't seen each other for over a week except for glances and quick hellos in front of the school in the morning. Jeno wanted them to meet but he couldn't just invite him out of nowhere.

On monday there was a national holiday which meant almost everyone had a free day. Jeno thought about what he and Jisung could do today but there were lots of people everywhere. And his son was just like him, he disliked crowded places.

Waking up at 10 a.m. he forgot about one important thing. All delivery places were closed and he had no idea how to make a good meal. Cross the good, any meal, he had no idea how to do any meal except for making rice and bowling noodles.

Father and son were sitting on the couch, phones in their hands when some cartoon was playing in the background.

"Sung-ah, what are we going to eat for dinner. There's nothing in the fridge and I can't make anything." Jisung looked at him. "It's fine dad. There are chips in the cupboard. We can eat that!" He said excitedly.

Jeno looked at him sceptically. "You know that it's not healthy."

"I know but we always eat healthy food. One time we can eat something else. Please! Hmm..."

"Ok, ok. We can eat it. But only once. And we are not telling your mom about it." Jeno laughed and Jisung jumped excited. "Yes! Thank you! I won't tell mom. It'll be our secret." He whispered the last part and run to his room.

Jeno watched him go and began to watch whatever was on the TV when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the ID and it was Jaemin. Right away he smiled broadly.

It was a new occurrence to them, calling each other. They still texted but also made sure to call once every two days. Jeno picked up his phone.

"Hi Jaem-"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Jeno looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to make an 8 year old, who is still growing eat chips for dinner?!"

"Wait, how did you get to know about it?"

"Jisung texted Chenle to brag about it and Chenle texted me. I hope that you know you can't give him chips to eat for a dinner." Jeno thought about how quick all this texts between three people must have been. He talked with Jisung about it just 10 minutes ago.

"I know, but there's literally nothing already made in the fridge and I can't cook at all."

"Oh, come on. You must know how to do rice."

"Rice yes, but we can't eat plain rice and I won't be able to make anything with it."

There was a pause for a little bit before Jaemin sighed and said. "I'll be at your place in 20 minutes and I'll save you both. See you."

Jaemin ended the call so Jeno couldn't even answer him. But deep in his heart he was so happy that the younger man was coming over. They will finaly spend some time together. Also Jisung loves Jaemin so he'll be really happy to hear about it.

After excatly 20 minutes there was a knock on the door. Jisung ran to open them, Jeno was right behind him. His son attached himself to his teacher and didn't let him go.

"It's good to see you too Jisung." Jaemin chuckled and looked at Jeno. They exchanged shy glances. "Hi." Jeno smiled at him. "Hi, come in."

Jisung didn't let go of Jaemin so it was hard for him to take off his jacket and shoes.

"Did you miss me this much Jisung-ah?" Jisung only nodded. "So you won't get off me in the nearest future, right?" Jisung nodded again. "In that case-" Jaemin crouched down and started tickling Jisung.

Both of them started laughing really loudly and finally his son detached himself from his favourite teacher. "Hyung do you want to see my room?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go!"

They started going but Jeno stopped them. "Hyung? Jisung shouldn't you call your teacher differently?" Jaemin smiled reassuringly and took Jisung hand in his.

"It's ok Jeno. I told him that when we are not in school he can call me hyung."

"When did you two got so close?" For Jeno it wasn't something typical and only teachers who were really close with their students would let them do it.

"Dad, Jaemin hyung and I went to eat ice-cream a few times after lessons. Sometimes even with Chenle. And also we spend a lot of time on club meetings... Now let's go hyung."

Jaemin grinned at Jeno and mouthed 'i'll be back' before they disappeared. Jeno looked at them and smiled. What was this domesticity?

They came back not long after, hand in hand. "So boys, what do you want to eat? No chips allowed." Jeno raised his head, he was sitting on the couch looking at his phone.

"I'm fine with everything."

"Me too. But i'm hungry so it must be quick to make." Jisung added. "It'll be quick when all of us will help. Let's go to the kitchen." Jisung run before them and the two adults walked next to each other.

"I'm not bothering you right?" Jeno looked at Jaemin with puzzled expression. "Of course not."

"It's good then. I was worried that I kind of forced myself to your house today." Jaemin bumped Jeno's shoulder and smiled. "You are always welcome here." He said it without thinking about it.

Both adults froze before Jaemin winked and walked to the kitchen, "It's good to know."

Jeno helped Jisung with an apron while Jaemin was looking through their fridge. "There's not much here."

Jeno came and stood right behind him. Their close proximity was normal for them so they didn't care about it. Jaemin even leaned back a little bit. "What do you think about rice with chicken wings and some vegetables?"

Jisung showed his thumb up and Jeno confirmed, "Sounds good to me.".

Jaemin started to take out ingredients that he'll need. Jeno and Jisung couldn't help him with that because they didn't know what to take out. In the meantime Jaemin gave them small instructions, like to get two big bowls, a cutting board, two knifes, the biggest pot that they had, a frying pan and some ingredients that weren't in the fridge.

His two helpers complied with great enthusiasm.

Jaemin felt happy. He really enjoyed his time with Jeno and Jisung. They listened to him without questioning what he said.

He turned around and saw Jeno helping his son to cut the vegetables that he gave them. The difference in their relationship was clear. Jaemin was proud of them. They came a long way and got a lot closer. He smiled while looking at them.

They were done with the food. Jeno prepared the table and plates. Jisung already sat down and waited patiently.

Jaemin brought all the food that they prepared and everyone dig in.

"Wow...hyung...it's so good!" Jisung said with mouth full of food.

"Thank you kiddo, but we all made it, so you need to thank yourself too." Jaemin smiled at the little boy and looked at Jeno. He didn't say a word but he didn't need to. Just his amazed expression spoke to Jaemin.

They looked at each other and some spark went between them. Both of them lowered their heads but smiled at each other.

Dinner was over and Jeno insisted on doing the dishes. Jisung went to his room to look for something he wanted to show his teacher and Jaemin stayed in the kitchen.

"Congratulation Jeno. You did it." Jeno looked at him and the younger man pointed at Jisung's direction. "You two are not awkward anymore. I knew that affection was the key."

"Yeah, you could say it. Jaemin...thank you, sincerly." He smiled brightly at Jeno.

"I just helped, you're the one who did it. I'm proud of you."

There was a comfortable silence and the two men looked at each other. Their eyes were full of sincerity and something more, but for now none of them wanted to say it out loud.

Jisung came back with a folder full of his drawings. Before he and Jaemin went through all of them Jeno finished his work and stared at them. He smiled at all the things he thought about right now but wouldn't dare to say.

"Sung-ah do you still wanna watch this movie that you told me about?"

"Yeah! Can we do it now? Please dad!"

Jeno looked at Jaemin and he knew that he was about to say that he doesn't want to disturb them and leave but Jeno didn't want it.

"We can but Jaemin hyung needs to watch it with us." The younger man shoot him a surprised expression before Jisung dragged him to the couch.

The 8 year old sat in the corner and pulled Jaemin to sit next to him. When Jeno got to the living room the movie was already starting.

"Dad hurry up! You'll miss it." He sat down next to Jaemin and heard him whispering so that Jisung won't hear him.

"If you wanted to spend more time with me you could just said it." Jaemin winked at him and turned his attention back to the movie when Jeno became a red mess.

This kind of playful flirting was their thing lately.

Jaemin was the one who started it and the only one, for now, to do it in real life. With texts Jeno was bolder and would try something from time to time but not in reality. It didn't mean that he disliked what Jaemin did. He enjoyed it very much but no one needed to know about it except for him.

Jeno didn't really care about a movie. It was clearly directed to younger audience so Jisung loved it. And that was enough for Jeno.

In the middle of the movie Jisung moved to sit on Jaemin lap and put his legs on Jeno. He moved closer to Jaemin to make sure that his son was comfortable which resulted in them sitting so close that they were touching from shoulders to feet.

After some time he saw that Jaemin was slightly uncomfortable so he made a move to move Jisung on his lap but was stopped.

"If you want to help me put your hand up there." Jaemin pointed at couch backrest and Jeno complied waiting for what would happen.

Jaemin moved even closer to him, if it was possible, and put his head on Jeno's shoulder. He was frozen for a bit and didn't know what to do, after few seconds he put his hand around Jaemin shoulder.

They stayed like this till the movie was over and Jisung fell asleep. In between Jeno's heart did a few flips.

The ads came up and Jaemin moved his head to look at Jeno, mind you still on his shoulder.

"I think that we should get Jisung to bed. It's kind of late for him already." Jeno looked down and their faces were closer than he expected it but none of them moved away. They stared at each other and saw the same things in their eyes that they felt. Jeno started to lean in but at the same time Jisung moved and the feeling vanished.

Jeno got his son from Jaemin's lap and carried him to his bed. He kissed him on his forehead and went back to the living room.

Jaemin was watching whatever was on the TV so Jeno sat down next to him again. They didn't really care about the noises in the background because they had things to think about.

"Jeno," the said man looked at him "I think that you succeeded. With Jisung I mean. Not only your relationship changed but you both also changed. You started to smile more and became more affection and Jisung seems happier overall in school and here. He also became more talkative on lessons and it's a huge improvement."

He saw Jaemin giving him a sincere smile.

"Wow...thank you. But again if it wasn't for you it wouldn't even start. So I think I should be the one thanking you. I still have no idea why you were this determined to help us but neverthless thank you, really."

Jeno looked at the other man but he seemed to think hard about something. Jaemin looked him in the eyes and smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. "I guess you deserve to get to know about it. Especially since you opened up to me about about your situation with Jisung."

Jaemin took a big breath and Jeno put his full attention on him.

"So...First of all I have no idea who or where my parents are. I lived my whole life in an orphanage till I was 18. You see...some people wanted to adopt me, they tried but no one really stayed till the end. When I was really young I stayed with one family for over 2 years and I thought that I finally had parents but I was wrong. They brought me back saying that I was too big of a responsibility and that they wanted to have their own child, you know same blood and all this stuff... And then I was a teenager, and let me tell you, parents don't want to adopt older kids. I was really lonely there and was alone for most of the time. After I became an adult I rented a room, started working and went to college at the same time. San and Wooyoung said that I became teacher because of my past and I think that's true. Haha... I want to be that person to the kids that they can always count on. And this is basically why I helped you and Jisung, because I can't stand seeing kid and a parent living together but not being able to have comfortable conversation. I don't want any child to feel lonely and alone when they clearly have amazing parents. That's it. That's the reason."

Jeno was frozen he didn't know how to react to it. He had no idea that this is how Jaemin childhood looked like. He definitely had a gift for teaching kids and helping out parents in need.

"Actually I don't know what to say." Jeno said thruthfully. Jaemin smiled at his statement.

"It's ok. I just don't want to see you pity me and we are good. Hey! Do you want to hear funny stories from orphanage? I have few really good ones."

This way they talked for over 3 hours, well mostly Jaemin talked, about many episodes that happened in his life. Jeno listened carefully and made sure to say something from time to time.

After seeing how late it was Jaemin got up and Jeno walked him to the door. "Thanks for today Mr Lee. I had lots of fun."

"Yeah, ,me too. Thank you for everything, really."

They stared at each other, Jaemin hesitated before he hugged the other man and put his arms around his neck. Jeno returned the hug making his hands go on Jaemin waist. They let go of each other and waved goodbye before Jeno closed the door.

It was Wednesday which meant a one day field trip for Jisung class. Jeno made sure that his son had everything in his backpack before they drove to school. "Jisung-ah are you excited?"

"Yes! I'm so happy! We are going to the local outdoor market and I've never seen one before. Also Jaemin hyung is going with us. We are so lucky!"

Jeno knew about everything already but he liked listening to Jisung talking about things that he was excited about. Also Jaemin was their homeroom teacher so he would go with them no matter what but Jeno didn't want to break the truth to the little one.

"Dad are you going to walk me to the bus?"

"If you want to of course, I will." Jeno parked and they got out of the the car.

The man looked around trying to see a familiar person that he talked with yesterday over the phone. There were already some kids and parents.

"Hello Mr Lee Jeno. Nice to see you again."

Jeno turned around and saw the teacher that helped him find Jaemin the time he came to apologise to him. Choi San was his name?

"Hi, yeah nice to see you again too." They shook hands and San smiled mischeviously at him.

"Hi Ji, are you ready for our trip?" Jisung high fived his teacher and laughed. "I'm super ready. But why are you going with us teacher Choi? I thought teacher Na is coming with us."

"Oh yeah, he's coming don't worry. The principal told us that two teachers need to go to take care of you guys so here I am."

Jisung nodded and turned to his father. "I'm going in dad. Don't forget to come for me in the afternoon."

"I won't. Have fun and don't get lost. Also listen to Jaem- teacher Na." They hugged and Jeno didn't see the grin on San's face.

"Go in Ji, there are still some free seats." San said. Jeno waved at his son and already turned to go back when he heard Choi San saying.

"Won't you wait for Jaem? He just had to go for some papers to the principal he'll be back in no time."

So he is one of Jaemin best friends. This explained that he probably knew about their hang outs and wanted to tease him the same way Jeno's friends did to him. The difference was that his friends didn't know about Jaemin much meanwhile San seemed to know something.

"No, I won't take his time, he has lots of things on his head today. It was nice seeing you."

"Likewise. I'll tell you something in secret, I think we'll meet a lot more in the future. See you later!"

Jeno nodded his head even though he didn't know what San meant. He walked back to his car but he didn't forget to write a good luck message to Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got some progress with Jeno and Jaemin relationship  
> and finally Dahyun was introduced.
> 
> !!important information!!: The monday that was the national that Nomin spent together with Jisung was a happy and really important day for a lot of people not only to them.
> 
> See you next week and thank you as always xxxG


	7. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly there was a new notification on his phone. Jeno's got a message. At the speed of light he unlocked it and opened the app. Jaemin didn't answer any of his many messages, he just wrote a simple 'can I come over?'. Jeno quickly answered him 'Yes, of course you can.' locked his apartment and walked to the front of the building to wait for Jaemin.
> 
> He was standing at the entrance when he saw Jaemin pulling over. Jeno looked at him and it was the first time Jaemin was so emotionless. The younger man noticed him and froze at his spot.

Jeno after saying goodbye to Jisung went straight to work. Jaemin answered to his message with a 'dont worry I've got it' and a winking face.

Jeno sat in his office and looked through his computer. He had some things to do but it wasn't as much as he had lately.

He wasn't even 1 hour into work when the door to his office opened.

There, without knocking, came Donghyuck who was dragging Mark with him when Renjun walked behind them.

"Lee Jeno you won't believe what happened!" Hyuck said while making Mark sit on the coach. "Come here!"

Jeno got up and walked to his friends frowning. He had no idea what was going on. "What happened?"

Renjun pointed at Mark, "Look at his hand." Jeno looked but there was noth-.

"Is this a ring?" He got up and took Mark's hand in his.

"It's not any ring Jeno. It's engagement ring. ENGAGEMENT!" Hyuck practically shouted.

"You got engaged?!" Jeno was shocked. When did it happen? How? Mark looked at his friends who all had wide eyes and were waiting for his answer.

He sighed and got prepared.

"Ok, listen but don't interrupt me," he took a big breath and started talking "You guys know how I and Dahyun think about marriage right. It's not necessary for us. We talked among ourselves about it and we always said that if the time will come we will do it. We never really had this mind that we'll 100% get married or 100% won't get married. Recently I thought about many things and I-I felt like it is the time so I did it."

There was a silence for good 2 minutes. Renjun was the first to break it. "So wait-wait a minute. This is why you were so busy recently?" Mark just nodded.

Hyuck was the next to ask the question. "When did this happen?"

"This Monday." Mark mumbled.

"And we met yesterday and you didn't say a word. You guys didn't even write on our group chat. No one knew about it."

Mark turned to Donghyuck. "Yeah, because we wanted to keep it to ourselves for now. But Yeri knows. She helped me."

Hyuck's mouth opened wide. "Yeri? The one who can't keep a secret helped you and didn't say a word. Even to me!?"

Renjun turned to Donghyuck. "Honey, I understand them fully. They wanted to enjoy their alone time before we, the beasts, get to them."

"I know, I know. I was just teasing Mark hyung. I'm really happy for you guys." Hyuck got up and got Mark into a suffocating hug. Renjun smiled fondly at that and got up bringing Jeno with him. "Come on boss. It's a group hug time."

Jeno without much protest joined them and they stayed like that for a good minute.

After some interrogation from Hyuck, Mark practically run out of Jeno's office saying he has a lot of work to do. The couple followed him and Jeno stayed by himself with lots of work that he didn't even start but content thinking about his friends happiness.

It was already half past 3 p.m. and Jisung was supposted to be back at 4.

Jeno for the first time since he became a CEO went home earlier than his regular work hours. It showed how much he changed, what is really important to him now.

When he got to the school there were already lots of parents waiting for their kids. He thought about going out to eat pizza with Jisung and maybe, just maybe Jaemin would go with them. He was done with his work nevertheless.

Jeno saw the bus coming and parking right in front of the school.

San was the one who got out first and directed every child to the parent. Jisung got out and ran into Jeno's embrace. "Hi Sung-ah. How was the trip?"

"It was so much fun dad. I even tasted food that I had never seen before. We played in the park and teacher Na bought us ice-cream. With his own money!"

Jeno smiled at his son. "It's great Jisung. So where is your teacher?"

"He didn't come back."

Jisung said which made Jeno look at him confused. "What do you mean he didn't come back?"

Jisung was about to answer him when Jeno saw how San expression changed when he got the last kid to his parent and turned to face four, really angry looking people. He explained something to them and another teacher came out to take this four into the school.

San was about to call someone when Jeno stopped him.

"Hi, uh- can you tell me what's going on? Why is Jaemin not here?" At this point Jeno didn't care if anyone would hear him calling Jaemin by his name. He was really worried and had no idea what was going on.

"Uh- what? Ah, Mr Lee. Sorry I can't right now I need to call Jaemin. Jisung knows so ask him."

Jeno turned to his son who was staring at him. "Hey, Sung-ah can you tell me what excatly happened?"

"I can, but I'm really hungry. Can we go home already? I'll tell you everything on our way dad." Jeno didn't really want to go thinking that maybe Jaemin will come but Jisung was his priority so they walked to the car.

Jeno started driving and his son started talking about what happened.

"So dad, we were already going into the bus and Jaemin hyung was counting us but it turned out that Chan and Jun weren't there. Teacher Choi started looking for them around the market but he came back without them. Then Jaemin hyung said that he will stay and look for them and that we should go back to school. And that's it."

Jeno listened carefully to what Jisung said.

He knew that this kids couldn't go far away and Jaemin will find them but it must be so stressful to him. He is the most selfless person that Jeno knows. He probably thinks that this is his fault right now. Also this four people were probably the parents of this kids.

It was weird that they didn't look really concerned about their children but angry at teachers. Jeno decided to text Jaemin and wait for his answer.

The ordered pizza was already done but there was still no message from Jaemin.

Jeno scrolled his app every minute to check if he got anything. It was almost 7 p.m. and he was really worried. Maybe the kids were still missing?... No! There's no way! 8 year olds love to explore, they probably went into one of the shops in the market. Jaemin definetly found them and the kids were already with parents.

Right?

Jisung took a shower and was fast asleep. The trip really made him tired.

It meant that Jeno was now sitting on a couch, in totall silence, waiting for a message. He could take the other teacher phone number. He'd at least had two people to message and not one.

Suddenly there was a new notification on his phone. Jeno's got a message. At the speed of light he unlocked it and opened the app.

Jaemin didn't answer any of his many messages, he just wrote a simple 'can I come over?'. Jeno quickly answered him 'Yes, of course you can.' locked his apartment and walked to the front of the building to wait for Jaemin.

He was standing at the entrance when he saw Jaemin pulling over. Jeno looked at him and it was the first time Jaemin was so emotionless. The younger man noticed him and froze at his spot. They stared at each other and something seemed to click in Jaemin's mind. He walked quickly to the other man and smashed their lips together.

Jeno was frozen.

He felt so many things right now. Jaemin's hands on his cheeks, his heart fluttering, disbelief but most importantly happiness. Happiness that he never experienced before. Jeno closed his eyes and kissed Jaemin back. He put hands on his waist like he did before in the club and pulled Jaemin closer.

Their lips moved in sync slow but sure about what they wanted. Suddenly Jaemin stopped moving, so did Jeno, but they still had lips on one another.

The younger man was the first to pull away but it seemed like he needed any kind of contact because he put his forehead on Jeno's. They stayed silent, no one dared to say a word. Jeno was the one to break the silence. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," Jaemin laughed "I really surprised you, didn't I?" Jeno looked him in the eyes.

"You did, but it was a good surprise." They smiled at each other. Jeno took Jaemin's hand in his own and they went up to his apartment.

When they sat on the couch Jaemin told him everything that happened today.

The kids had fun at the market and before they went to the bus the teachers let them play in the park. San counted them when they started to go back and everyone was present but when they got into the bus two boys weren't there.

They tried to look around the market but they couldn't find them. The parents were supposted to wait for kids at school so Jaemin told San to go with them and that he'll stay and look for two lost boys.

Literally 10 minutes after the bus left he found the two kids in the park running around.

They were fine and said that they wanted to play some more. Jaemin explained to them that they can't do such things and they nodded. They came to school 20 minutes after the rest of the kids, but because the bus left without them their parents were informed.

And here was the problem.

Even though nothing happened to the boys their parents were angry not at them, but at Jaemin. And you see it's the luck that apparently these two families are one of the many sponsors of the school.

"They really think that the principal will fire you just because they say so? Wow...you really need to be so full of yourself to think that way."

"I mean, I know that he won't fire me for that but I understand why they were so angry, it's their kids that went missing. They must have been really worried."

Jeno shrugged and shook his head. "I saw them before you arrived, believe me not even one of these four people looked concerned."

They talked for a little longer and Jaemin decided to go home.

Now Jeno felt awkward. They stood in the hallway and both didn't know what to do. Jeno didn't know if it was alright to do anything and Jaemin didn't want to cross any boundaries.

"So...I'll go now...bye."

"Yeah...have a good night."

Jaemin walked out of the door and Jeno closed the door right behind him. Before he was able to lock them, the door swung open and Jaemin was standing there.

He took a step into Jeno's direction put his hands behind his neck and kissed him on the lips briefly. "Thank you for everything."

Just like that he walked out again leaving Jeno with a pounding heart and a big grin on his face.

Morning of the next day was super chaotic.

Jeno decided to ask Jaemin to go with him and Jisung to eat something out today. He didn't want to do it by text message though. Thankfully Jisung's first class today was English, so Jaemin will be there.

They were already in the car when his son remembered about his lunch. Jeno had to run for it. Then there was an accident on the main street and the traffic was enormous since it was 7 a.m. and people were going to work or to school.

When Jeno finally pulled over there were only 8 minutes left till the lessons will start.

They got to Jisung's classroom at the speed of light but Jaemin wasn't there. Different teacher was welcoming students. Jeno looked around to make sure that he didn't miss Jaemin but he really wasn't there.

Jisung was also confused but he said good morning to the teacher and sat on his seat before waving at his dad.

Jeno stood there for some time and the other teacher spotted him. He looked at him with narrowed eyes but he seemed to recognize him as he smiled and came closer to Jeno.

"Hi, we haven't meet each other before but I heard so much about you. I'm Wooyoung, Jaemin's friend. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands and Wooyoung grinned at him.

"Yeah, you too... Um...do you perhaps know where Jaemin is? Jisung is supposted to have lesson with him now."

The teacher furrowed his eyebrows but then he seemed to understand what was going on.

"Ahh, so he didn't tell you. Well...you'd get to know about it no matter what. Because of the whole thing with yesterday trip principal told Jaemin to stay home till the end of the week since it's only two days. This way the parents of this two boys will cool down."

Jeno was speechless. He had no idea why Jaemin was punished for something that wasn't really that serious and why he didn't tell him yesterday. He wanted to ask Wooyoung about it but the bell rang and he had to go into the classroom.

Jeno got to his office and took his phone out. He pressed the call button on Jaemin's icon. The younger man picked it up probably at last signal.

"Hi Jeno. What's wrong? Why are you calling so early?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you getting suspended?"

Jeno wasn't angry at Jaemin, don't get him wrong. He was angry at the principal, parents, even the kids that went to play instead of following the group but not at Jaemin.

Jeno heard him sight loudly before he started to speak. "First of all I didn't get suspended, I'm on paid vacations right now. I discused this matter with principal and we decided that this is the best option. Parents get to cool down and I have some extra time to work on the assigments."

Jeno knew that it wasn't the voice of a happy Jaemin. But he also knew that for the younger man kids were the most important and he did it for them. "Jeno, you there?"

"Yeah. I'm listening."

Jaemin took a big breath and you could hear that he was nervous. "I'm sorry for not telling you right away, but it was obvious that you will get to know about it in an email from school and I didn't want to make the atmosphere gloomy yesterday."

"I know. I understand Jaemin, but please next time remember that I want to hear about all, good and bad things happening in your life. We can try to solve it together. Ok?"

There was silence for quite some time and Jeno thought that he went over the line when he heard Jaemin saying, "Thank you Jeno. I really needed to hear that... Damn...you are making me cry now."

There was a quiet sniffle and Jeno heart bursted with so many emotions all directed at one person.

"I hope that it's good type of tears. Will you be alright for these two days?"

"I will, you don't need to worry... Actually you know what, you can worry a little bit, because I like it. But only a little bit, so you will think about me... Jeno... you hear me?... I hear you breathing on the line. I'll assume you are listening. Thank you again for your call and see you on Monday. Bye!"

Jaemin ended the call and left Jeno being a mess, but a happy and a little bit more in love mess. Also a worried mess but it was what Jaemin wanted, wasn't it.

Even though the younger man said all this flirty things and seemed happy you could hear sadness in his voice. Jeno knew Jaemin wanted to be at school and teach kids because he loved doing it.

The next two days Jeno wasn't himself. He looked sad and all of his coworkers seemed to realise that. Donghyuck, Renjun and Mark tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't say a word and they wouldn't push him to do something he clearly didn't want to do.

Jaemin was already bored.

It was friday afternoon and he wasn't at school only for two days but it took a toll on him.

He was naturally a person who didn't like to do things last minute so he didn't have much work to do. He was already done with everything yesterday. Right now he just watched some Netflix shows after cleaning his whole apartment twice.

He wasn't really sad, he was angry at himself.

He was supposed to take care of the kids and he failed. He understands parents of this two boys. They must have been shocked when they got to know about their kids missing.

Because of having so much free time he thought about many things, including his feelings for Jeno. He knew that it wasn't just a small crush long ago, but after the kiss his mind was like 80% thinking only about the other man.

He wanted to hug him, cuddle with him, kiss him, but also just spend time with him and Jisung. He thought about confessing his feelings but decided to let Jeno decide if he wanted to try something or not.

Here the most important person wasn't any of them but Jisung. The fact that he liked Jaemin didn't mean that he would accept him as his dad partner?, boyfriend?.

He was just lying on his bed when someone knocked on his door. He got up and was meet with his two best friends barging to his apartment.

"Jaem! Hi, we came to spend some time with you." Wooyoung got rid of his shoes and went straight into kitchen.

"Please, come in. No need to ask." Jaemin looked at San and they both laughed.

"You know how Woo is. How are you?" They went to the kitchen chatting a little bit on the way.

When they got in Wooyoung already put pizza on the table and took out beer from the fridge. "Come on, the food will get cold." They all sat down and ate in comfortable silence that was broken few times by Wooyoung who hated silence.

Jaemin knew that they came over to make sure that he wasn't sad and he really appreciated it. They didn't talk about the trip with kids at all and he was thankfull for that.

Wooyoung put on some comedy film and snuggled to San's side who pulled him closer. They joked about old times and Jaemin was able to laugh and smile for real since Wednesday.

"So Jaem...how is Jeno doing?"

Of course it was Wooyoung asking about him, after he saw Jeno for the first time yesterday he wrote on their group chat how much hotter he is in person and how Jaemin got lucky.

"He is good."

"Oh, come on Jaem. Did you kiss again?" Jaemin widened his eyes. "How could I do it? We haven't seen each other since Wednesday."

This time it was San who said something. "He didn't come yesterday?" Jaemin answered by shooking his head. "Then is he coming today?" San asked, all three of them forgeting about movie long time ago.

"I didn't ask him to come so why would he do it?"

"You guys kissed! And it's obvious you are sad about the school thing." Wooyoung got up from San embrace and looked at Jaemin.

"He isn't obligated to come. I mean I wouldn't mind if he came but he has Jisung and he is the most important one here."

Wooyoung wanted to say something more but San stopped him. They changed the topic and talked for a good two hours until it was time for the couple to leave.

At the entrance Wooyoung threw himself at Jaemin and hugged him tightly, he even kissed him on the cheek. "We love you Jaem. Call us if you are lonely on weekend."

"And don't worry about it. You know how parents are, on Monday everything will be back to normal." San added and hugged him quickly. They bid their goodbyes and Jaemin was left alone in the apartment.

Jeno was eating dinner with Jisung when he got a message from an unknown number.

'Hi this is San, Jaemin's friend. I got your number from school papers. Here's the thing, I know what happened between you two on Wednesday but I didn't come here to tell you whether you did good or not. I'd really appreciate it if you visit Jaemin on the weekend, of course only if you have time and want to. I won't force you to do anything. It's just that Jaemin is stubborn and he won't ask you to come but he needs someone to make him happy after everything that happened. You could take Jisung and the three of you could spend some time together. I know that you won't hurt Jaemin and I trust you with him, so please try to make my friend happy. If you decide to meet with him good luck, if you don't have time it's cool but at least call him. That's all from me. Bye.  
P.S. Wooyoung helped me to write this message.'

Jeno thought about what to do. He wanted to visit Jaemin before but he didn't know if he'd like it. But from his friends message it seems like he wants to see Jeno.

"Jisung-ah, when someone is sad what should we do to make him happy again?"

His son looked at him with mouth full of food. "I think that you should make him laugh and...go to the place that he likes and...watch movies with him and ice-cream, they are really important! Ohh I know you should take him on a trip to make him happy. But dad...did you make someone sad?"

Jeno thought about what Jisung said to him and finally got his answer. "No I didn't. But Jisung-ah you are a genius!" He got up and kissed his son on the forehead. "What do you think about going on a trip overnight?"

Jisung's eyes sparkled with interest and he said excited, "I'd love to! But when and where?"

"Tomorrow morning, we'll be back on Sunday." Jisung got down from his chair and hugged Jeno tightly. "Let's go! I want to go to the sea!"

"Sung-ah and what do you think about taking one more person with us? The person that I told you is sad." Jisung got away from his dad embrace and smiled at him. "Ok but if you, dad are taking one person who is sad then I'm taking one too."

Jeno looked at him confused but he had an idea who he was talking about. "Jisung-ah is your sad person Jaemin hyung?"

"Yes! How did you know dad?"

Jeno knew about it because these two days Jisung came back from school saying how much he misses Jaemin and how much he must be sad that he can't come to school.

"I just had a feeling. I also wanted to take Jaemin with us. So what do you think about the three of us going on a trip together?"

Jeno waited for Jisung's answer. He was nervous about the outcome of his question.

It wasn't just a hang out, it was a trip when they would spend two days and one night together. It could overwhelm Jisung no matter how much he liked Jaemin.

"Of course I want to go with Jaemin hyung. I missed him so much! Dad let's go and call him. He needs to pack." Jisung took Jeno hand and was dragging him to the living room.

"Slow down here. We'll pack first and surprise him tomorrow morning and help him pack. Ok?"

Jisung smiled and said a quick 'okay' before running to his room to pack.

Jeno thought that it's better to tell Jaemin tomorrow so he won't try to find a way out of this trip.

He knew that the younger man will tell him to enjoy time with his son just the two of them, but Jeno also knew that Jaemin won't be a distraction but an excelent partner for a trip.

Of course he won't force him to go with them, but he really hopes that he'll say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Mark and Dahyun got engaged, Wooyoung saw Jeno for the first time and Nomin kissed for the first time.  
> I'm really excited for their trip and I hope that you all are too, because we'll get cute family moments.
> 
> Thank you for reading, see you next week 
> 
> xxxG


	8. The relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly there was a hand at the front seat. "It looks like you need some help." 
> 
> Jaemin unwrapped the hamburger and moved it closer to Jeno's mouth. "We can't let our driver be hungry, right?" 
> 
> Jeno hesitantly took a bite and thought that Jaemin will give him the hamburger to eat by himself, but he held it and feed him till the end. They talked about anything and laughed in between. "You know that you eat like a child?" 
> 
> "What do you mean?" Jaemin didn't say anything, he took a napkin and wiped Jeno's mouth. They looked at each other for a little longer than it was safe for driving.

It was half past 6 a.m. on a Saturday morning but Jeno and Jisung were already awake. They packed yesterday evening and the bags were waiting for them at the entrance.

Jeno called his secretary to tell her that he takes one day free and she was shocked. She literally couldn't say a word for a good minute. There was nothing really important to do at work today anyway, Jeno said to himself.

Jisung was the first to wake up, because he was so excited. When Jeno got up from his bed, his son was ready to go.

They looked at their bags to make sure that they took everything that they needed and went to the car. Jeno got their luggage to the truck and started the drive to Jaemin's place. It will take them about 20 minutes to get there.

Jeno was never inside his place, he only walked him to his door twice but that was it.

He thought if he should call Jaemin before they will be at his place but decided to go without giving any notice to him.

When he was driving Jisung couldn't stop talking. It seemed like he was talking to himself or at least wasn't excepting an answer from Jeno.

"It's going to be so fun. We are going to play in the water and eat ice-cream. Ice-cream are the most important! And Jaemin hyung is going with us. I missed him so much! I need to make him smile because he is sad. He couldn't go to school and see any of us." Jisung was rumbling for a whole ride until Jeno pulled over.

"Jisung-ah we are here."

They got out of the car and Jeno lead the way. He started to feel guilty for not telling Jaemin about anything and going to his apartment at 7 a.m.

They got to the door and Jisung knocked twice. There was no movement so he tried again. At the fourth try they heard some noise. The door opened and in front of them stood Jaemin with his messy hair and half opened eyes.

"Hyung!-" Jisung threw himself on Jaemin making him stumble back. "-I missed you so much!"

He clearly looked confused but hugged back the little boy and raised his head to be met with Jeno smiling face. "I'll help you pack. Come on hyung, we don't have a lot of time!"

Jisung started to drag Jaemin but Jeno stopped him because he had to explain to the younger man everything. The eight year old nodded that he understands and went to explore the apartment.

"Hi Jeno. Nice to see you, but next time when you decide to visit me maybe don't do it at 7 a.m."

Jeno thought that the other man will be angry at him but Jaemin only smiled brightly. "Come to the kitchen, I'll make coffee at least-"

"No, no, we don't have time." Jaemin turned around to look at him. "We don't have time for what?"

"Listen, I can't explain everything to you right now but you have about 20 minutes to pack and get ready. We're going on a trip, a two days, one night trip. All three of us." Jaemin looked at Jeno as if he was an alien and already opened his mouth to say something when Jisung came back.

"Hyung, you haven't started packing yet. We don't have time! I'll help you, let's go."

Jaemin didn't really have any choice. The eight year old dragged him to his bedroom and helped him with packing.

He got to know from Jisung that they are going to some kind of a lake resort thing and that they are doing that because he and his dad want to make Jaemin smile. He didn't quite understand what the little boy said, but he felt excitment hearing about it.

In the middle of the packing Jeno came and asked Jaemin if he has time and wants to go. Because if not they just won't go, it's no problem.

Jaemin really liked this aspect of Jeno. His consideration and constant asking to make sure that everyone is comfortable. Jaemin told him that everything is alright and he doesn't mind going on a trip.

Jeno and Jisung took his bag and went to the car already. Jaemin changed his clothes and made sure to not look like zombie before locking his door and coming to the two boys already sitting in the car.

Jeno went to the passanger seat and opened doors for Jaemin, but Jisung called him and the teacher sat in the backseat. The older man pouted, he wanted Jaemin to sit next to him.

He started driving, but looked from time to time to the back.

Jisung talked and laughed with his teacher. They talked about school and the acting club. Don't get him wrong, Jeno wasn't jealous. How can you be jealous of your own son?

"Hey Jeno, Jisung said he is hungry. Can we pull over to eat something?"

"Dad can we eat McDonald? Please!!"

Jeno looked through the mirror at them, he asked silently Jaemin what he thinks about it. "I think that we can get McDonald's because we're going on a trip so it's special occasion, plus there's drive thru."

Adults smiled at each other. "In that case, let's go."

"Yeah! Thank you dad, thank you hyung." Jisung shouted to which Jaemin chuckled. They easily found McDonald's and ordered whatever they wanted. To not lose any time they didn't park to eat.

The boys at the back ate everything easily and Jisung fell asleep right away.

On the other hand it was hard for Jeno to eat and drive carefully. The fries were easy but hamburger wasn't. He tried to take it out of the wrapping but failed miserbly. Suddenly there was a hand at the front seat.

"It looks like you need some help."

Jaemin chuckled and unwrapped the hamburger moving it closer to Jeno's mouth. "We can't let our driver be hungry, right?"

Jeno hesitantly took a bite and thought that Jaemin will give him the hamburger to eat by himself, but he held it and feed him till the end. They talked about anything and laughed in between. "You know that you eat like a child?"

"What do you mean?"

Jaemin didn't say anything, he took a napkin and wiped Jeno's mouth. They looked at each other for a little longer than it was safe for driving.

The drive continued with silence that was broken few times by Jaemin or Jeno talking about things that they saw driving by.

In no time they were at the place. Jisung woke up 10 minutes earlier and was fully charged for a whole day.

They got out of the car and saw small cottages. There were about 20 of them standing in the straight line. In the back you could see the lake and people already walking on the sand or preparing boats to go swimming. The weather was good and the air was really fresh. You could feel the difference with the city.

"Dad which house is ours? Jeno pointed at the one right in front of them. "This one." Jisung excitedly run to the entrance.

Jaemin came closer to Jeno and looked at him with a worried gaze. "Isn't it really expensive?"

The older man only smiled at him and grabbed his arm. "Jeno, for real. I know that it's a surprise for me, but I feel bad not paying." Jeno grabbed Jaemin's hand from his arm and hold it in his own. "I told you, it's no problem for me and I want to do it, for you." Jaemin looked at his eyes, but he saw that all the words he said were true. The younger man smiled still unsure about all of this, but Jeno gave him a reasuring smile and squezed his hand.

"Oh, you're already here. I'm coming, i'm coming!"

They heard a voice and an older lady came running to them. "Get your things from the car and come inside." She said it while looking at Jaemin and Jeno, then her gaze stopped at Jisung. "And you little pumpkin will come with me. Come on." She didn't even ask for their names instead took Jisung's hand who smiled at her and walked inside the cottage.

Both men looked at her dazed and when she dissapeared inside laughed loudly.

"You sure found an interesting place." Jaemin said, he bumped their shoulders and let go of Jeno's hand. The older man had to stop himself before chasing after the other one hand. They took all their bags and walked into the cottage.

"...and here is kitchen, but let me tell you a secret no one really uses it."

They heard Jisung's and the older lady laugh together. "But Jaemin hyung is good at cooking he'll definetly do something here." The lady looked at little boy and smiled.

"It's good then...Oh you are already here, let me show you everything." She linked arms with Jaemin and pointed at Jeno to follow her.

"There are two bedrooms, both of them have double beds. Bathroom is right next to the entrance and kitchen you already saw. The doors at the end of the hallway will lead you straight to the lake..." She explained to them how everything works and what they could do and where to go. She was nice but chaotic. Really chaotic.

She threw jokes here and there and patted all three of them on their heads. Jaemin got down so it was easier for the lady to do it, but Jeno didn't do anything so the woman kicked him (lightly) in the leg so he had to crouch. Jisung and Jaemin bursted out laughing when the lady winked at them and left.

They got all their stuff in their rooms respectively, Jisung insisting on getting everything out of the bags, and they were ready to go.

Jaemin had no idea what Jeno prepared so he just walked behind him and looked around.

This place was really pretty and felt welcoming. It was quiet even though kids were running around and screaming. You could say that it was a perfect family spot, to relax for parents and to play around for children.

Jisung was excitedly jumping, pointing at all directions and asking if they are going there. Jaemin felt relieved that they were able to became close again and that Jeno became a new, happy person.

"Jisung-ah do you see that big boat over there? We're going on it."

"Really? It looks so cool! Like a pirate ship!" Jaemin looked at it and it did look like a pirate ship. The boat was black with a skull on a flagstaff. This attracted all kids attention and answered why the queue for this one was much bigger than the queue for a standard looking boat behind.

Jeno bought tickets and thankfully they managed to get on board before it left.

Jaemin had to say that this attraction was really well made.

There was music in the background and people wearing pirate costumes were running around. All guests were sitting in the middle of the boat in a place that was supposted to resemble a prison. It started with a few laughs from adults before kids were taken to 'look around the pirate ship and see all the secrets it was hiding'.

Jisung didn't even look back at them too fascinated with the act going on.

"How is it so far? The 'making you less sad' trip." Jaemin turned around and Jeno was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I think that you can see by yourself." Jaemin said and flashed the biggest smile in Jeno's direction that he could.

The older man took his hand and held it in his own. Jaemin couldn't believe how this action was so natural to them right now.

At the end of the 1 hour show kids were able to take photos with the whole pirate crew. Both Jeno and Jaemin stared lovingly at Jisung smiling from ear to ear. They let go of their hands when the eight year old came to them, to not make it uncomfortable for him.

After they got off the boat all of them were hungry, so it was time to look for dinner. There was one place that took Jisung's attention and he practically begged his dad to go there.

They walked in and took seats at the table that was the furthest to the entrance. It was a pasta place, so they ordered three different types of noodles and decided to share.

After they were done with food, all 3 of them came back to the cottage to rest for a little bit. Jisung ran around the place and explored places that he didn't see before. Jeno left Jaemin with his son and went out to buy coffee, bubble tea and vanilla milkshake.

He got back and sat down next to Jaemin. They were looking at Jisung and whatever he was making with a sand. Jeno sipped on his coffee and turned to his left to look at the younger man.

"You know I was always curious about something."

Jaemin hummed not taking his gaze away from Jisung. "What about?"

"You told me about your best friends and I met them at school but all three of you seem so different. I was just corious how you became friends." This time Jaemin turned around and smiled at Jeno.

"There's nothing really amazing about it. When I started to work at this school everyone was a lot older than me except for San. He came to me first and we became friends really quickly. He was talking day and night about his boyfriend- sorry, adorable boyfriend and that he is coming to be a teacher here next year. And this is how I got to meet Wooyoung and-"

"Wait... San and Wooyoung are dating?" Jeno looked at the younger man confused.

"You didn't know? How is it possible they are way over- Jeno, you haven't seen them together, but separate, right?" Jeno just nodded and Jaemin became brighter after hearing that. "This is why you didn't know that they are together. Believe me, when you see them together in the future you'll be sure what their relationship is."

They chuckled at Jaemin's words, but Jeno felt warmer in his heart, because the younger man used word 'when' not 'if'. This was enough to make him a lot happier today.

"But you are wrong about one thing Jeno, they are not just dating, they are engaged."

When Jeno looked at Jaemin he saw his eyes shining. He must be really happy for his friends. Unconsciously Jeno smiled at the other man. "It's good for them. So when is the wedding?"

At the mention of that Jaemin's smile faded. "They are saving for now, because they're going to make their dream wedding, you know. Woo already has everything planned." After saying that Jaemin smiled again.

"Can't they ask their parents for help? I mean it's every parent dream to see their kids wedding."

Jaemin fully turned around on the chair to face Jeno. He took a big breath.

"You see, it's kind of hard for them. San parents told him to break up with Wooyoung when he came out to them. They even found a girl for him to marry. They are super rich and didn't want their only son to be gay. But San isn't a person who will listen to such orders, so he moved out with money that he got from selling his stuff. Woo also isn't dumb enough to tell San that he will be happier without him when he clearly won't. It happened when Wooyoung was 18 and San 19. They started living together one year later."

Jeno was speechless after hearing the story about San parents. He couldn't believe that someone would do something like this to their own child. "I can't believe it. How did he have money to pay for everything?"

"He studied on weekdays and worked since Friday afternoon till Sunday evening. He rented a room at the beginning and was saving money to rent a small space for him and Woo."

"What about Wooyoung's parents?"

"They fully accepted him if you're asking about it. They actually knew before San told his parents, but they can't help with the wedding. Woo father uses wheelchair and just this shit is really expensive not even talking about medicine. He also has a younger brother, Jongho who is still in school and he needs money for education. San helped them with money, and believe me Wooyoung wouldn't accept it if the situation wasn't desperate. Even when San moved out he still sent money to them. I have no idea how he did it."

Jeno listened to everything but didn't say a word. Jaemin's friends really went through a lot.

He was impressed that they never gave up and helped each other so much. From the story it seemed like Wooyoung and San were together for a long time and loved each other a lot. It was hard in these times to find true love, but Jeno was sure they were perfect example.

He must have spaced out because Jaemin touched his shoulder. "Don't look too worried. They are doing much better now. Woo's family financial situation is stable and his dad is felling good. They are also visiting each other a lot."

Jaemin smiled at him genuinely and Jeno returned the gesture.

He got to know that even the happiest looking people have lots of hardship that they are going through. Jaemin took his hand in his own and squeezed. This way all the thoughts flied away from Jeno's brain.

It was already evening and the boys were sitting on the sand. The sky looked really pretty and lots of people were out. That meant lots of kids running around.

Jisung was playing with Yangyang. Jeno got to know his parents when they were on boat. They were super chill and funny. They even invited all three of them for dinner but Jeno declined their offer.

He came here to make Jaemin smile and also he didn't really like gatherings like that. Yangyang parents invited almost all of the people that were on the boat. It wasn't just a small, simple dinner.

"Wow...the moon is really pretty... Do you see it Jeno?"

Jaemin told him and pointed at the sky. Jeno looked there for a few seconds before he turned around and stared at the other man. He looked thousand times better than the sky or moon.

He was... gorgeous... yeah, that's the right word, but also handsome, pretty, cute, breathtaking and many more.

After looking at him Jeno got a really bad idea, but he wasn't quick enough to stop himself from saying it. As if his brain and mouth didn't work together.

"I like you."

Jeno after hearing what he just said became as red as tomato. He gasped and looked at Jaemin who slowly turned to his side with a shocked expression. There was no way to take back his words and the way he said it clearly meant non platonic like.

Jeno didn't know what to expect from Jaemin.

He hoped that by saying that he didn't destroy friendship that was built between them. He was ready to apologize and he even prepared his whole speech, but first he waited for Jaemin to say something.

They were staring at each other and it seemed like something changed because the younger man face changed from shocked to confused with a soft look and little smile.

"I like you too."

Jeno felt like he could fly. He didn't need to apologise, Jaemin liked him back, life was beautiful. But wait...what are they going to do now? Jeno looked at the younger man and saw a big smile decorating his face.

"I'm sorry it was so sudden... I was-was just looking at you and you looked really beautiful and the whole mood was romantic and I just-"

"You don't need to apologise. I think that we both have similiar picture of us in our minds."

Jaemin mumbled the last part, but Jeno could hear it clearly. He smiled widely at the other man words, took Jaemin's right hand and placed it on his tight holding it firmly.

"What do you think about trying something together? No pressure, no labels for now, just get to know each other better?" Jeno looked hopefully at Jaemin's eyes and waited for his response.

He didn't need to wait long, as the younger man said. "I'd love to! And as you said let's take it slow and see where it'll go." Jaemin grinned at him and squeezed his hand.

Jeno couldn't stop himself, he grabbed the other man and pulled him into his arms. He had his hands on Jaemin's shoulders when the younger man circled his around Jeno's waist. They breathed each other smell and stayed like that until Jisung came back and said that he was tired. They let go of each other quickly, so the 8 year old won't see something that he shouldn't for now.

They got back to their cottage and got ready to go to bed. Not only the kid but everyone was tired after this day.

Jaemin washed after Jisung and Jeno was the last one to shower. When they were passing each other at the doors of the bathroom Jaemin held his wrist. Jeno turned to him to be welcomed with a kiss on a cheek and a goodnight whispered to his ear.

Both men went to sleep today with big grins on their faces not knowing about Jisung hearing what they were saying when they were out watching the night view.

It was Sunday morning and Jeno woke up earlier than normally. He made a plan to prepare breakfast by himself for two other boys.

Jisung wasn't next to him and Jeno thought that he went to the bathroom, so he went to look for him, but he didn't find him there. He went out to see if he was playing on the sand but he wasn't there also.

Jeno at this point was a little bit stressed. Jisung was nowhere to be seen and they were at the unknown place.

Jeno looked through all the rooms but there was no sight of his son. There was still Jaemin's room, but why would Jisung be there. Still Jeno decided to open the door without knocking being afraid of waking up the younger man. He came to the sight that he never expected.

There was Jaemin and Jisung sleeping together on bed, hugging each other.

He cooed at what he saw and came closer. They looked so cute just lying there under three blankets (it was really cold at night). Jeno felt all warm at his heart and thought that this is what family is like. He stopped his thoughts right away.

Him and Jaemin weren't even dating and he was already considering them family. He carefully closed the door to not wake them up.

He went to kitchen and got all the things out. He looked up on internet how to do pancakes and was quite confident in trying to make them. Jeno prepared the mixer and started adding all the ingredients. What he forgot about is that mixer is really loud.

It wasn't any problem for Jisung, but Jaemin was a light sleeper and the noises woke him up. He put on a hoodie over his shirt and went out of the room leaving sleeping boy behind.

He went after the noise and saw Jeno with an apron trying to mix different ingredients in the bowl. Jaemin looked at the other man and his heart fluttered.

He remembered what happened yesterday and how happy he was when he heard Jeno saying all this things. His smile grew bigger and he came closer to the older man. He still didn't hear him so Jaemin though it was a perfect idea to startle him a little bit.

He put his chin on the other man shoulder and put his hands on Jeno's arms. The older man stopped what he was doing and jumped after he felt someone touching him.

"Good morning Mr Lee. What are you doing?" Jaemin took his hands off Jeno, but his chin stayed where it was. He chuckled at the older man frozen state.

"Morning... I'm making breakfast."

"Really? Wow, I'm impressed." Jaemin looked down and it seemed like Jeno was doing a great job. He didn't want to disturb him as it seemed like the other man was serious about it. "Do you need help with anything?"

Jeno looked around, as much as he could with Jaemin's chin on his shoulder. "Could you wash the fruits?"

"Right on it chef." Jaemin detached himself from Jeno much to the older man displeasure and went straight to the sink. He was already done with the the pancake batter and put pan on the stove. He glanced at Jaemin and smiled to himself. This definetly felt domestic.

Jeno put the first pancake on the pan and after some time tried to turn it on the other side but he couldn't. The pancake sticked to the pan and instead of one whole thing became lots of small pieces.

Jaemin looked at him from the side and came to his rescue. "Did you put oil or butter on the pan?" Jeno shook his head. "This is why. You need to put something on, otherwise your pancake will stick to the pan...Now, try with it." Jaemin gave Jeno a bootle of oil and stayed back watching him.

After 3 pancakes that were either burned or not cooked long enough Jeno succeeded. He was really proud of himself and turned around to show Jaemin his work.

When the younger man saw him he couldn't help but smile at his expression. Jeno looked like a kindergartener who was showing his best drawing. Jaemin came closer to him and kissed him on his forehead which made the other man look at him with an open mouth. Jeno quickly turned around to hide blush on his face, to which Jaemin chuckled.

"Was it a present or what?" Jeno asked bravely.

"If you want it do be, sure. After every pancake done right you'll get a present."

After that Jeno was really motivated to make a perfect breakfast. His motivation led to many kisses on his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and even corner of his lips. Jaemin woke up Jisung after they were done and Jeno realised that he made way to much food for three of them.

They decided to go out and walk around the lake before they'll be going back home. All three of them walked in silence, looking at the view. Suddenly Jisung took Jeno's hand and pointed at Jaemin to give him his hand too. They walked like this hand in hand, the 8 year old in the middle, smiling and joking.

When they were done everyone packed their bags and Jeno locked the cottage. The owner-lady came for keys and again patted all three of them on their heads, this time Jeno knew what to do. She said goodbye to them and invited to come back with friends.

Jaemin and Jeno got all the bags to the car and were about to sit inside when Jisung called. "Hyung can you sit in the front? I'll fall asleep and there's not enough space in the back. Thanks!" Without waiting for an answer the eight year old closed the door to the car.

Both adults looked at each other confused before Jeno told Jaemin to sit in the front.

The drive back was really peaceful. Jisung was fast asleep, as he said, meanwhile both men chatted about the trip and other trivial things. They got to Jaemin's place in no time.

Jeno helped him to get his bag and they stood like this, holding a bag, facing each other.

"Jeno, i'm really thankfull for everything... You have no idea how much you and Jisung made me happy. I didn't even have time to think about bad things. Also-" Jaemin got closer to Jeno and put his hand on the older man chest "-thank you for sharing your emotions with me." This time Jeno got closer and decided to be bolder.

He let go of the bag, put both of his hands on Jaemin cheeks and kissed his forehead. They stayed like this, both eyes closed, in the felling of warmth and love.

Eventually Jeno let go, they said goodbyes again with grins on their faces and Jaemin dissapeared behind the apartment complex door.

The next two weeks were heaven to Jeno. He got to see Jaemin every day even though they couldn't spend time together on most days because of their jobs.

If people at Jeno's work were surprised before with his change of behaviour right now they were probably shocked or even scared. He walked around office with a smile, every time he said good morning with a bright voice and let people take free days without any complains.

Jaemin was coming over on weekends and the three of them spent time together. Jisung seemed happy with his teacher coming more frequently and this was the most important thing for Jeno.

No matter how much he liked the other person his son always came first.

Recently Jaemin had more free time and came over on Thursday. He and Jisung cooked dinner together and when Jeno came back from work everything was ready.

The eight year old excitedly took his dad hand and pulled him on the couch to eat and watch new movie that was just starting. When they were done with food Jeno took all the plates and put them in the dishwasher. He came back and squezed himself between Jaemin and Jisung which resulted in grunts from his son and laughs from the teacher.

Jeno put his hand on Jaemin shoulder and pulled him closer, he did the same to Jisung and was now hugging both of them. The younger man eyes widened and he tried get away from the touch but Jeno didn't let him.

He decided that it's better to start showing affection in front of Jisung and make him comfortable with that, because it didn't seem like Jaemin would go away anytime soon.

For Jaemin all this days were like magic. He felt like the happiest human alive. Him and Jeno were doing amazing and it seemed like Jisung was ok with seeing him frequently at their house.

The situation with parents also ended without any complains from their side. It seemed like they cooled down and understood that their behaviour was over the top.

Jaemin was sitting in the classroom packing to go home already when San came inside. "Jaem, hi! How are you? I heard from Woo that Mr Lee and you are doing well."

Jaemin blushed at his comment. "Hi, yeah we're doing good, really good." San smiled at Jaemin words and came closer to hug him.

"I'm happy for you, really. You're an amazing person and deserve someone who will treat you like one. Remember if Lee Jeno ever makes you sad come and tell me right away. I know few people."

Jaemin chuckled and lightly pushed his friend away. "And what are you going to do? All your contacts are me, Woo and his family."

"Excatly, remember Jongho Wooyoung's brother? I saw him recently and let me tell you, he is 16, but definetly doesn't punch like a 16 year old. He goes with his friends to gym every day."

Both laughed at the imagination of a 32 year old Jeno running away from a 16 year old.

"He makes me happy. I'm sure that he won't make me sad deliberately." San looked at his friend who had such a fondness on his face when talking about Jeno.

"It's great, but I came with a question for you. Did you tell him about Chenle?"

Jaemin's smile disappeared right away and he looked seriously at San. "I didn't, but don't worry. I'm planning on telling him in the near future."

"You know that you need to tell him this before you'll become official. It's not something trivial."

"I know, I know. I'm not going to deceive him, he means too much to me to do this. I'm just waiting for the right time."

San had to go to his next class so they didn't have time to talk more, but he knew that Jaemin is really smart and thoughtful and he'll tell Jeno at the right time. Their realtionship wasn't just for fun and it was serious for both of them.

He went to the sports hall where he had lessons with Jisung's class. They were one of this, that had too much energy and needed to be controled at all times.

He was surprised when he got there and no one seemed to came out of changing rooms. Before he got a chance to see what's going on, he heard commotion from the hallway.

Suddenly he saw the whole class that he was supposted to teach now walking in and dragging Wooyoung who looked really confused.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" He asked but none of the kids answered, they just giggled. He was about to say something more when Jisung grabbed him and made him stand next to the ladders opposite to Wooyoung.

"Teacher Choi, teacher Jung, please stand here and don't move. We have a surprise for you." One of the girls said and giggled to herself.

"Do you know what's going on?" San asked Wooyoung, but he just shook his head.

Out of nowhere there was a wedding song playing, the one when you go down the altar, and one of the boys walked in with a backpack on his hands and on this backpack were two rings made of plasticine. When the boy came closer Jisung started talking.

"I heard from teacher Na that you don't have enough money to have a real wedding now, so we decided to make one ourselves."

Both adults were speechless, they didn't know how to react.

Jisung must have heard it when Jaemin and Jeno talked and decided to ask the whole class to do this thing. San was about to stop it, because the principal wouldn't approve this and the kids were supposted to have lesson right now, but one look at the love of his life made him change the plans.

Wooyoung looked like he was on the verge of crying, but smiled so brightly at all the kids. San knew that this was Wooyoung's dream wedding, having people that are close to his heart there. He wanted for it to be a small, touching ceremony with just the closest people to him, but even small things like this were expensive.

San knew that it will take them about 2 more years to have enough money for wedding and for life after it, to not just use all the money that they have saved on the ceremony.

He let the kids go on with the 'wedding' and he'd lie if he said that it wasn't touching to him. They exchanged rings and Wooyoung started to cry from all the emotions. Kids, when they saw it, ran to him and hugged him the closest they could.

It was the most touching thing that anyone has ever done for them and on top of that the kids have done it.

When they got home from work, both couldn't hide their happiness. This is why they became teachers, because you're able to built this amazing bond with kids and see them grow up and become responsible adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a little insight on San and Wooyoung relationship. I loved writing the last scene with a "fake wedding". Also the last sentence is my thought. I'm studying right now to became a teacher and I'm really into that.
> 
> The most important Jeno and Jaemin confessed their feelings to each other. They are not in the relationship yet, but I feel like it's more realistic that way. 
> 
> There are 2 of my favourite scenes in the next chapter, so look forward to it.
> 
> Thank you for reading. See you next week,  
> xxxG


	9. The love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad you packed Jaemin hyung sweater by mistake." His son came to him and put sweater on his lap. "Don't forget to give it back to him when he'll come over."
> 
> Everyone stared at Jeno and the sweater that he held. He quickly put it behind himself. How could he made such a mistake? 
> 
> Jaemin left some things when he came over in case he got cold while watching a movie. And because his clothes are so colorful Jeno just took it thinking it was Jisung's. 
> 
> He looked at his friends one by one, Hyuck and Jun looked like they were about to laugh out loud, Yeri smiled teasingly, meanwhile Dahyun and Mark seemed to be the most surprised, they stared at him with wide eyes.

Yeri was back from the florist course and the whole gang decided to meet at her place. It was a long time since they saw each other.

Jeno had to pack Jisung's things, because he was staying with his mom for the next two weeks.

When they got to her place it seemed like everyone was already there looking at the amount of cars in the driveway. Jisung basically sprinted out from the car to welcome Yeri. It was the longest that he was separated with her. Jeno smiled at him and walked inside with all the bags.

He came to the view of Yeri and Jisung hugging with Dahyun noona standing next to them, but the rest of the guys weren't seen anywhere.

"Jeno, you're here." He waved at Dahyun.

"Yeah, hi. Congratulation on your engagement. I didn't expect it." Jeno came closer and hugged Dahyun, who hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't think that anyone expected it, even unnie." Yeri said after letting go of Jisung.

"Where are the guys?" Yeri smiled evilly after hearing Jeno's question. He looked at her dumbfounded.

"You see if someone does something stupid there are consequences, right?" She smiled sweetly after saying that. Jeno looked at her and then at Dahyun who was laughing.

"Your coworkers decided it was a good idea to prank Yeri after not seeing her for a month. Let's just say that their plan backfired. They're upstairs looking for some dry clothes."

He chuckled after hearing it. Jeno didn't ask what happened, he didn't want to know.

As if on cue the three men came down all wearing Yeri shirts. Thank god she liked oversized things. Everybody bursted out laughing after seeing them. Yeri almost fell down from her chair.

"Ha ha ha, remember there's such thing as revenge Kim Yerim." Donghyuck send daggers in Yeri's direction before he saw Jisung. "Sung-ah, my baby! I missed you!" He took the eight year old in his arms and spun him in the air. Jisung giggled at that.

"Uncle, will you help me with unpacking?"

"Sure, let's go." Hyuck took all the bags from Jeno and went after Jisung to his room.

"So Yeri, how was the course?" They sat in the living room and Mark was the first one to talk.

"It was better than I thought. The practical things started after Dahyun unnie left. They even gave us some presents at the end."

They talked about Yeri's trip for a few minutes before they heard Jisung calling Jeno and coming downstairs from his room with Donghyuck behind him. The man looked like he was about to burst out laughing but tried to hide it. Jeno didn't know what was going on until he saw the thing that Jisung had in his hands. He instantly became red on the face.

"Dad you packed Jaemin hyung sweater by mistake." His son came to him and put sweater on his lap. "Don't forget to give it back to him when he'll come over."

Everyone stared at Jeno and the sweater that he held. He quickly put it behind himself. How could he made such a mistake?

Jaemin left some things when he came over in case he got cold while watching a movie. And because his clothes are so colorful Jeno just took it thinking it was Jisung's.

He looked at his friends one by one, Hyuck and Jun looked like they were about to laugh out loud, Yeri smiled teasingly, meanwhile Dahyun and Mark seemed to be the most surprised, they stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think that we have something to talk about." Donghyuck said it and whispered something to Jisung. The eight year old nodded at him and said that he is going upstairs to play. When he disappeared Yeri squealed loudly.

"I knew that there was something going on! Wow Jeno, I'm impressed. I'm away for a month and you manage to find yourself a boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend." Jeno said quickly. It was true, they weren't dating, for now.

Donghyuck sat right next to him and put his hand on Jeno shoulder. "Even if you're not dating, there must be something going on. Am I right Mr Lee?" Jeno put his head down and mumbled something. Hyuck came closer to him. "What I can't hear you?"

"I said that you're right." Jeno said it louder and looked at people around him. There was silence for some time.

"Jeno I'm so happy for you." Dahyun said while leaning on Mark. "Yeah dude, we all are. So when we'll get to know him?" Jeno thought that they were teasing him but when he saw genuine smiles from the two of them he also smiled. "We're not on this level yet."

"Ok, but tell us about him. What does he do, how he looks?" It was Mark again who asked the question. He seemed to be really interested in it.

"He is a teacher... Jisung's teacher-" you could hear gasps from Dahyun and Mark who were the only ones who didn't know about it, "-and for looks...he looks normal I guess."

Renjun interrupted him, "Jeno I and Hyuck saw him. He definetly looks more than just normal." Jeno shoot him a glance and asked surprised. "What?! When did you see him?"

Donghyuck stood up and clasped his hands. "Now everyone, sit comfortably, because the thing that I'm about to tell you will blow your mind-" he paused to add dramatic effects, Jeno just rolled his eyes at him, "-we saw Jeno with Jaemin on a DATE in a CINEMA."

There was silence before you could hear gasps and everybody started talking at the same time. The shook was visible on everyones faces.

"This Jeno, that is sitting in front of us went to the cinema?" Mark said. "He doesn't even go with us when we ask him." Dahyun added. "I haven't seen him in the cinema for over 15 years, so imagine my shook." Renjun shouted so everyone could hear him.

"Wow, Na Jaemin is really powerful."

Yeri was the last one to add her thoughts. Jeno didn't know what to say more and actually didn't want to. He had no idea that Hyuck and Jun were in the cinema at the same time as he and Jaemin. He wanted to somehow change the subject and at that moment saw something that he could do it with.

"You know how much I love talking about my personal stuff, but I think that Yeri has something more interesting to say." At that everyone gazed at the short haired woman.

"What are you talking about?" No one seemed to notice anything until Donghyuck yelped. "Kim Yerim what is that on your neck!?"

This way Jeno succesfully changed everyones attention to Yeri and he could rest from the constant interrogation.

Jaemin had a lot of thoughts on his mind. Most of them were about Jeno, which was both a good and a bad thing.

The students were a lot of louder than they usually are, but it was because Christmas was coming. Lessons were fun and every homeroom teacher had to decorate with kids their class.

It was only the beginning of December but you could feel Christmas already, even without snow.

Jaemin is going to blame the atmosphere for deciding to do something brave, which was asking Jeno to be his boyfriend. The blonde man was confident about his feelings and didn't want to wait anymore.

But before that, there was something he had to do first. Without doing it he felt like it was not fair to anyone.

It was Tuesday and the acting club rehearsal just ended. All kids were leaving, but Jaemin asked Jisung to stay a little longer. The teacher also had to take Chenle back, so he didn't have much time.

When everyone left and there was only Jisung, Jaemin called him over to sit next to him on the floor. "Sung-ah I have something that I need to tell you. Can you listen really carefully to what I'm about to say?" The eight year old nodded and smiled.

"You noticed how I'm spending lots of time with your dad and you recently, right? Well...me and your-...I really like your dad and he also likes me. I wanted to ask you if you'd be ok with me being at your dad place often, holding your dad hand, kissing him, hugging him and becoming someone who is important in your and your dad lives?"

Jaemin waited for Jisung's reaction. He held his breath and stared at the boy. It seemed like Jisung was processing the informations he just heard. It was a lot for a young boy and Jaemin understood-

"So you want to be my dad boyfriend, hyung?"

The blonde man was frozen. He didn't expect Jisung to be this direct. "Yeah, I think so..." Jaemin mumbled afraid of how the other one will react.

It turned out that the fear was unnecessary.

Jisung threw himself at Jaemin's arms and laughed brightly. "Of course! You don't need to ask me about it hyung. We're family already."

This words melted Jaemin's heart. He returned the hug and felt his eyes water, but stopped himself from crying.

It wasn't the first time someone said that he is part of a family, but it was the first time he felt like it was true. With Jisung approval he decided to confess as soon as he can, but before, he made a promise with the young boy so he won't tell Jeno anything.

As soon as he can, came the next day.

Jaemin ended his classes and was about to head home when he got a perfect idea to confess right now.

It didn't matter that it was Wednesday afternoon and Jeno was at work. Jaemin just got an impuls and he had to do it.

He hopped on the bus and got to Jeno's office. There was no way that he can just come in. He didn't even know if Jeno wasn't on some meeting or conference.

He told the secreatary that he is family and wanted to surprise Jeno and she amazingly approved. She even wished him good luck and told him how to get to the older man office.

Jaemin stood in front of the doors and looked at the engraved words 'CEO Lee Jeno'.

He knocked and heard a come in. It was a shame that he didn't record Jeno's reaction when the man saw him, his expression was full of shock and surprise.

"Jaemin, what are you doing here? Did something happen with Jisung?" Jeno stood up and came closer to the blonde man. He looked genuinly worried.

"No, don't worry. Jisung is fine, Yeri came for him earlier. I came, because I need to tell you something. Do you have some time right now?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's sit down." Jeno pointed at couches and the two men sat down facing each other. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"About us."

There was a pause and Jeno looked at the younger questioningly. "What is it about us? I though that we were doing really good, but if there's any-"

"That is the problem, we're doing really good right now and I don't want to go on with this whole 'no label' thing anymore."

Jaemin saw Jeno processing the informations and a big grean spread on the older face.

He stood up and sat down right next to the blonde man. Jeno took his hand in his own and intertwined their fingers. They held hands lots of times, but this was new.

"I also want that. I want us to be- to be in a relationship."

Jeno said bravely and looked at Jaemin with so much sincerity. The younger couldn't control his feelings. He felt so much from just the other man stare that it was scary. Jeno tugged him in his arms and didn't let go for a long time. He put some distance and started to lean in, but Jaemin stopped him.

"Wait, before we'll make anything official I need to tell you something. It's really important and it's not fair to hide it from you." Jeno just nodded at Jaemin to go on, but didn't let go of his hand.

"Do you remember Chenle, Jisung's friend from school?"

"I remember him, but what does it have to do with-" Jaemin didn't let him continue.

"Chenle is the same as me. Well not excatly the same. He is in the orphanage right now like I was in the past. The only difference is that I don't know my parents, but Chenle knew who his were. They died in a car crash and he was send to an orphanage because of that."

Jeno looked at him with worry in his eyes when he saw the younger man trembling. He tried to reach to him, but Jaemin started talking again.

"I got to know about Chenle from San when I came to this school. We naturally became closer when I told him my story. I started visiting him in the orphanage and let me tell you this places are worse than people describe them. They got a lot of better than they were before but still. While spending time with him I don't even know when but I grew really attached. Long story short, right now I'm in the process of adopting Chenle.  
I know that you'll be shocked, because I didn't tell you this before. I'm sorry, I really am. I had no idea that our realtionship will change so much. And right now I don't want to just date for half a year and then break up. I see- I see myself with you and Jisung and...Chenle in the future. Of course it might be just me and you're not requiered to feel the same way as me, but I do think that you have some feeling for me. I'm sure that you need some time to think about everything that I said and decide what do you want to do. I didn't want to add you any more troubles, but it seems like I did."

Jaemin chuckled but you could hear fear in his voice. He didn't even know when he started sobbing, but right now he was a big mess. He couldn't look Jeno in the eyes and didn't know what to do. Should he leave or should he say something more?

His doubts were answered when he felt two hands touching his waist and suddenly he was put on Jeno's lap sideways to the older. He got some courage and looked up to be met with a small smile on the black haired man lips.

Jeno put both of his hands on Jaemin's waist, again, wrapping them around him. Jaemin, from being so nervous, played with his sweater paws having no idea how cute he looked righ now.

"Jaemin, listen to me. I'm not the most vocal about my feelings, you know it the best, but what we have, and I'm sure about it, is really precious and important. I was surprised when you told me about Chenle, but I'm not going anywhere. I don't need to think about anything. I love you."

It was the first time any of them said this words. They looked at each other and you could hear both hearts beating really fast. Jeno stared at him with so much adoration and love that Jaemin felt like he is going to burst. He said the only thing that was on his mind and in his heart.

"I love you too."

Jeno smiled and leaned closer. This time Jaemin didn't stop him. Their lips touched and it felt like the fireworks were going off somewhere. So many emotions were put into this kiss. They moved slowly having all the time in the world.

Jaemin cupped Jeno's cheeks and kissed him stronger, with more intent. The older hands on the other waist became stronger and pulled Jaemin as close as it was possible. They both smiled through the kiss and you could hear Jaemin giggles coming from Jeno's office.

Thankfully no one interrupted and decided that it was a good idea to come to the CEO's room. It must have been the secretary that thought she was helping with a family reunion and didn't let anyone in.

Also maybe she wasn't so much off about the whole family thing.

Jaemin was the happiest little bean on the earth. He had a boyfriend...a BOYRIEND!  
Nothing much really changed between them except for longer phone calls and more physical contact.

They've been dating for a whole 4 days and Jeno was about to meet Jaemin's friends, which was equal to meeting parents in this case.

San and Wooyoung trapped the younger in the classroom on the next day of confession and didn't let go until he told them why he was so happy today. Jaemin had to tell them, because he'd be late for the next lesson and it concluded to present situation, Jeno sitting next to him in the restaurant slightly trembling and waiting for the other couple.

Jaemin placed his hand on the older man thigh under the table to give him some encouragement. Jeno looked at him surprised, but relaxed slightly and smiled.

"Don't worry, they're super chill. Besides you already met them before."

"I did, but the situation right know is different."

"How so?" Jaemin knew what Jeno had in mind, but he wanted to hear it from him directly. There was another reason why the blonde man wanted the other one to answer and Jaemin hoped that he'll get to hear it.

"Because, we're not just strangers who barely know each other anymore...kitten." This was what Jaemin wanted to hear.

Recently Jeno started to call him pet names and it was so cute how he got all shy while doing that. Jaemin heart trembled at every one of them and he blushed probably even more than the older. He couldn't really choose his favourite but this one was definetly up there.

Jeno looked at him and put his hand on the other one cheek. They started to lean into each other, but were rudely interrupted.

"Ok, ok, that's enough. You are not alone here."

Jaemin looked up and there was Wooyoung grinning at him with a teasing smile, behind him stood San, but you couldn't really tell if he was smiling or not.

"Hi to you too. You don't have anything to say because you guys are late." Jaemin pointed out to which Wooyoung stick out his tongue. Jeno just looked amusedly at them feeling slightly less nervous.

"I'm sorry Jaem, but we went out with Byeol and lost the feeling of time...Hello Mr Lee, long time no see." Wooyoung said while sitting down in front of Jeno and dragging San along with him.

"Hi, nice to see you again too, both of you." Jeno glanced from one man to another. Wooyoung seemed to be really bright and loud, San on the other hand did smile, but you could tell that he was reserved.

"So, how are we supposted to call you?" San was the one to ask the question and it was the first time that he said something today. "I mean whatever you are comfortable with."

He looked at Jaemin for help and thankfully his boyfriend understood. "He is older than both of you so I think hyung is alright." Jaemin looked at him for approval and he nodded at him while smiling.

"Wait but you don't call him hyung and you're same age as Sannie. When I think about it you never called him that."

Jaemin just shrugged and turned at Jeno to send a small smile in his direction. Wooyoung mumbled boyfriend privilages and finally looked at the menu that was in front of him.

They ordered chicken and chatted about anything. When the food came everybody dug in and there was no room for talking. About midway on getting their stomaches full Woo decided that it was a good idea to break the silence. "I have a question though, where do you work hyung?"

"Ohh, I work in my company." Jeno said nonchalantly and went back to eating. He wasn't able to catch shock evident on San and Wooyoung faces. "My? As in you're a CEO?" San had to ask because Woo lost his voice after hearing what Jeno said.

The black haired man looked up and nodded his head. He then noticed the couple expressions and turned at Jaemin who was staring at his friend trying not to burst out laughing.

"So wait, you're 32, handsome, hot and a CEO?!" Wooyoung said shocked. He turned to his fiancé and saw that he was as surprised as him. Then he looked at his best friend, aka Na Jaemin, aka the luckiest man alive. "Wow...wow Na Jaemin. Not only you got a sexy older guy, he is rich too. You have my utter respect my friend."

Jaemin tried to smack him on the head but the table was too big, instead he blushed furiously and Jeno almost choked on the fried chicken that he tried to eat. San laughed at the antics of his two best friends and stopped Jaemin from trying to kill Wooyoung.

After that the atmosphere was peaceful except from few teasing remarks from Woo. They were done with food and decided to walk to the park.

Jeno felt a lot more comfortable that he thought he would. Jaemin friends were really fun to be around and reminded him of his own. Wooyoung would work good with Donghyuck and Yeri, but it'd be a disaster.

They sat on the bench at the park. Thankfully it wasn't as cold as yesterday. "Sannie I want some hot chocolate. Can you buy me one? There was a guy at the entrance selling it."

San was too whipped for Wooyoung to say no to anything even walking almost 15 minutes for a drink that they could buy when they entered the park.

"Hot chocolate sound good." Jaemin said while leaning on Jeno's shoulder. It could mean only one thing.

San chuckled when he understood what this two devils wanted. They were really using their boyfriends and said boyfriends were ok with that. "Come on Jeno hyung, your boyfriend wants the drink too." San gestured at Jeno to go with him and with this the two were gone.

Jaemin didn't know what happened on this two trip for a hot chocolate, but San returned to being his real self, not the reserved person he was at the restaurant. The blonde man tried to ask Jeno about it, but he just shrugged and smiled at him the brightest this whole day. It was enough to shut him up.

Jaemin was getting ready to go to Jeno's place. It was Wednesday and their one week anniversary, so they decided to celebrate with movie and pizza, very original.

It was Jaemin's idea to celebrate as many anniversaries as they can. Jeno complied to it without any protest, he was just head over heels for the other man and accepted anything he said.

Jaemin was already late, so he drove quicker than he normally did. He pulled over and came upstairs knocking on the door.

Jeno opened them and smiled brightly at Jaemin. The blonde man threw himself at the other and held him closely with his hands on Jeno's neck. The older put his hands on Jaemin's waist and squeezed him excitedly.

They came inside still holding onto each other and breathing in the other smell. "Hi Jen, I missed you."

"I missed you to baby, but you need to let go. We won't be able to do anything that way."

"I don't want to." Jaemin pouted and held onto the other man even stronger. Jeno looked at him, smile not leaving his face and thought about something.

He started to tickle Jaemin and the blonde started to giggle trying to get away from him. "Ok, ok, I'm letting g-go Jeno, please!" Jeno stopped and pecked Jaemin on the lips to make his pout go away.

"Come on, you said that you'll prepare the place." Jaemin jumped excitedly after remembering that, he told Jeno to stay in the kitchen and not peek.

After 10 minutes the younger man was back and reached for the other one hand to get him to the living room. Jeno stopped when he saw how the room changed.

He couldn't see the couch because of the amount of pillows and blankets. The only source of light was coming from Christmas lights that were hanging on the window. The living room became a totally new place. It looked really cozy and romantic.

"Do you like it?" Jaemin asked timidly and turned to him not sure of Jeno's answer.

"Like? I love it! It's so pretty here." He pulled the blonde man closer and kissed him on his forehead, lips lingering longer than they should.

"Thank you." Jaemin giggled at that and lightly pushed Jeno away. "Come on, let's sit down and I'll introduce you to the best series existing on this planet."

They somehow managed to sit down between everything that was on the couch. Jeno put one of the pillows behind himself and put blanket over both of them. Jaemin got closer to him and the older put his hand on the other one nape and played with his hair.

"Let's go 'Until we meet again' episode 1!" Jaemin excitedly shouted and played the first episode.

Jeno didn't expect it, but he got really into that. The series was amazing and had everything: a good romance, comedy, family problems and drama. Because they were so into that they forgot to order something to eat. But it seemed like none of them cared seeing that they were on episode 5 already.

Jaemin fell asleep at the end of the episode and Jeno decided to turn it off even though he wanted to watch more.

He looked at Jaemin who had his eyes closed and had a pout on his lips. He was cute even while sleeping.

Jeno smiled at him and gently kissed his nose making sure to not wake him up.

They didn't plan a sleepover today, but he is not about to wake the younger man up and tell him to go home.

Jeno carefully picked him up and put him on his bed. He looked again at his boyfriend before going out of the bedroom to turn off the lights and come back to lay down next to Jaemin.

He put duvet over them and layed down on his left side. He fell asleep with Jaemin being the last thing he saw. Jeno thought that he wouldn't mind doing this more.

He woke up to someone laying on his chest and tracing fingers all over his face. "Good morning baby, did you sleep well?" Jeno didn't get any words as an answer instead Jaemin placed a kiss on his lips.

He smiled unconsciously at that and pulled the younger man head closer lacings his fingers through Jaemin's hair. They kissed lazily with smiles on their faces. From time to time you could hear a giggle coming from the blonde man.

Jeno traveled with his hands all over Jaemin's back and sides. When he touched the younger man back under his shirt Jaemin tensed for a second but relaxed right away and started kissing him more roughly.

Jeno felt Jaemin's hands on his bare stomach at the same time he heard his phone ringing. He decided to ignore it and continued his ministrations, but the person didn't stop calling.

Jaemin detached himself from Jeno and the older man growled before picking up his phone. "I don't care who you are, but I swear-"

"Are you out of your mind Jeno? I really hope you're on your way here for a meeting that is supposted to start in 15 minutes, because if not-"

Jeno hung up and lookedat the hour shocked . It was 7:50 on Thursday which meant he was supposted to be in his office right now and Jaemin is starting his lessons in 10 minutes.

He doesn't know how, but they managed to pull themselves together and leave his house in 5 minutes, still both of them were late. Jeno though, didn't regret anything that happened today.

Yeri was so tired and it was only 12.

She had to deliver flowers for some birthday party and it turned out that the mother of the birthday girl changed the order. The girl was crushed when she saw the flowers and run away crying. I mean who is her mom to change it?

Yeri came back to the shop, got the previous order and went again to the place of the party. The girl was really thankfull, but mother gave her a side eye.

Instead of spending 2 hours on it, she lost almost 5 hours. What a time to be alive. At such times she preferred to stay behind the counter.

Yeri came into the store and sat on the bench that they had inside. She closed her eyes and let her head fall down. "Rough day?" Dahyun looked at her with amused smile pointing at the coffee on the counter.

"Don't even ask unnie. Today was the worst!" She got up and took a big sip of americano, coming back to her seat with drink in hand. "People these days should just worry about themselves and not make decisions for others." Yeri exclaimed dramatically sighing.

"You should be happy that you're able to afford everything with money that you get from this store and not complain about people that give you this money." Dahyun as always had to say something smart to which Yeri had no response.

The younger woman rolled her eyes and sticked her tongue out at the other who was obviously right. Dahyun chuckled at that and came back to doing whatever she started before.

Yeri got lost in her thoughts and suddenly started laughing loudly. She almost fell down the bench. Dahyun looked at her curiously not saying a word and waiting for her to calm down.

"I just remembered your engagement story and couldn't help myself. I'm sorry unnie, but Mark oppa is not the best at romantic gestures."

The short haired woman started lauging again and the older woman couldn't help but smile at the other one remembering the engagement day.

Mark prepared everything himself and even asked Yeri for help but ended up messing up big times. The restaurant was closed because a rat was seen in the kitchen, the bouquet of flowers came different than was supposted to, in the colors that Dahyun hated together and the weather was awful. None of his big plans could be done.

Because od that Mark made a quick back up plan and if Dahyun were to be thruthfull she liked it. It wasn't spectacular and over the top, but she prefered it that way.

They ate dinner at home, Mark made it, and watched some reality show snuggling on the bed. After that he prepared a romantic bath with bubbles and candles all over the place. It wasn't something that they did, so Dahyun was suspicious of what was going on, the proposal did cross her mind.

But Mark didn't do anything, after the bath they just laid down and watched whatever was on TV. He fell asleep really quick and she didn't have a heart to wake him up.

Dahyun turned the TV and light off and came back to bed. She laid down and then saw a question on the celling made with glow in dark letters 'will you marry me?'.

She thought it was a joke, but it turned out it wasn't.

Dahyun woke up Mark who looked petrified with the turn of the events. He was asleep during his own proposal.

He apologised all over and explained everything. Dahyun found him really cute at that time and od course said yes.

It doesn't change the fact that this story is one of the funniest proposal stories ever and will be a hot topic for few next months and definitetly on the wedding day.

This is why Donghyuck can't be the best man because his speech would be only about it.

Dahyun smiled fondly at the memory and looked at Yeri mischievously. "When we are talking about relationships, how is Joy doing?"

Joy was someone Yeri met on the florist course. She lived far away from them, but it wasn't a problem these days. They talked every day and face timed whenever they could. Yeri was whipped and it seemed like something more serious.

When she came back, the younger woman called Dahyun and told her about a very hot and definetly not family friendly night she spent out with a mysterious red haired woman.

Yeri coughed at the mention of Joy and stopped laughing right away. "There's nothing going on, we are friends who are getting to know each other."

Dahyun snickered at that, which friends planned to visit one another and spend New Year together, just the two of them. But she didn't force Yeri to talk. If she wanted to she'd talk and if there was anything wrong she'd also said it. There was no reason to worry for now.

"But unnie, I think that Jeno and Jaemin are more serious than we thought. Jisung told me a few days ago that his teacher asked him if he'd be ok with his dad dating. I really hope that Jeno won't chicken out when Jaemin will ask him because they both deserve happiness." It was Yeri way od changing the topic but Dahyun didn't mind.

The topic of Nomin, how Donghyuck named them, was the hottest one in their gang. Jaemin made wonders to Jeno and it was clear to anyone that the black haired man was head over heels for the other one.

Dahyun just hoped that the two main people realised it.

It's Thursday morning and school is closed today because of Christmas break. Jisung is still with Yeri so Jeno didn't need to worry about him staying alone for a whole day and being bored.

On the other hand it seemed like Jaemin was bored because it was only 10 a.m. and he showed up at Jeno's office. He said that no one saw him so it's alright.

They decided to wait until Jeno's friends will find out by themselves that they are dating. They even have a bet in which the younger said that the revelation will happen this year when the older said next year.

There's really no prize but both of them are competitive so any form of cheating is forbidden. This is why Jeno was worried about his boyfriend coming here. All his worries went away when he felt Jaemin lips on his.

He didn't even care that he was supposted to work now, which was something totally not him. Jaemin giggled and put his hands behind Jeno's neck. The older could feel his smile when the blonde man was moving slowly, bitting lightly his lips.

Jeno detached himself from Jaemin and looked at him. He was so breathtaking with his red lips, slightly opened mouth and closed eyes.

Jaemin opened his eyes and they looked at each other. Both smiled and the younger said, "Sorry for coming without saying anything but I missed you."

Jeno grinned after hearing that and murmured something that only the two of them could hear. They stayed like that clinging to each other without moving for a good minute before Jeno let out a quiet 'hold tight' before putting his hands under Jaemin tights and holding him up.

The younger yelped but put his legs around the other one waist. They connected their foreheads and started laughing when Jeno walked and put his boyfriend on the desk.

Jaemin didn't let go of the older, on the contrary pulled him closer and they kissed again. This time it wasn't slow, romantic but hard and quick. Jaemin put his hands in Jeno's hair playing with it and at the same time crossed his legs behind the dark haired man to be as close as possible.

The older took his hands from desk to put them around Jaemin's waist. None of them cared about the place that they were in and that it was highly inappropriate. They acted as if the world stopped and they were the only ones moving.

Of course it wasn't the case. The world went on and people at the company were working as always. The unfortunate one who needed Jeno signature on papers was Donghyuck.

He came upstairs and saw the secretary writing something on the computer. "Hi, is Jeno available?" The woman looked up and smiled. "He is inside and I didn't see anyone coming in, so yes." Hyuck nodded and returned the smile.

He walked to the door and opened without knocking as he always did. It was a wrong move today.

As quick as he saw what was going on as quick he closed the door. It seemed like they didn't hear or saw him because they were preoccupied.

Donghyuck looked around shocked. He had no idea that Jeno and Jaemin were on this level, not dating huh Mr Lee Jeno.

I mean it was work hours and Jeno didn't work, so when Jaemin was more important than signing papers it meant that it was serious.

Hyuck practically run down the stairs, not even using the elevator which gained him a concerned look from the secretary. He didn't care because he had to go and say everything that he just saw to Renjun and Mark.

There is no way that Jeno is getting away with it. Hyuck already had plan in mind how to make Jeno admit to his relationship. He laughed at his brilliant idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Until we meet again" is a superior series! Go watch it if you haven't, it's on YouTube (it's a BL series).
> 
> Other than that we've got Nomin being official and the explanation of Mark proposal.  
> Next chapter is the last one, so I hope that we'll see each other there.
> 
> See you next week (or earlier) and thank you for reading!!
> 
> xxxG


	10. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno got closer to Jaemin and put his hands on the other hips. The younger smiled fondly at him and put his hands around the older neck. "So how did you like the show?" 
> 
> "It was amazing, the kids were amazing! And you...you are amazing!" Jeno said it and kissed the other quickly seeing that they were still at school. 
> 
> "Thank you Mr Lee. So your review will be positive?" Jaemin giggled and Jeno thought that he could listen to that till the end of his life. "You can be sure about it." The older put his hands behind Jaemin thighs and picked him up in the air.

Two weeks went by really quick and Jisung was already back at Jeno's place.

The kids had a Christmas break and he couldn't leave his son alone for a whole day. He took him to his office and made sure that Jisung wasn't bored.

The next day he had a meeting and the eight year old couldn't be with him. Jeno thought about driving him to his parents but decided against it seeing how busy they were with preparations for Christmas. He talked with Jaemin on the phone and the younger said that he can take care of Jisung.

Because of that Jeno had to talk with his son and explain to him everything together with the fact that he and Jaemin are dating. He was really nervous, Jisung was unpredictable and Jeno didn't know how the eight year old will react.

They were currently eating dinner at his office and Jeno decided, now or never. "Sung-ah, you know that I have an important meeting tomorrow right?" The boy nodded. "What do you think about going to Jaemin hyung place, when dad will take care of work?"

Jisung looked at him and smiled brightly. "Yes! I want to go to Jaemin hyung place. I haven't seen him for a long time."

Jeno became less tense after hearing real excitement in his son voice. But it wasn't the hard question to ask, other question was waiting to be asked. The one for which Jeno was nervous.

"It's great. I want to tell you one more thing Jisung-ah...you see I recently-we decided...me and Jaemin had talked and-and we thought-"

"Dad if you want to tell me that you and Jaemin hyung are dating then I know about it." Jisung said it casually and came back to eating. Jeno on the other hand was frozen. He looked at the eight year old with open mouth.

"How-when did you know? From who?" Jisung looked up and said with his mouth full of food, "Jaemin hyung asked me if I was ok with him and you, dad, dating. I said yes, so I knew that you'll date."

Jeno was speechless again. The fact that Jaemin asked for Jisung permission before asking the older out made butterflies in Jeno stomach fly. He had no idea how to say it to the eight year old, but it seemed like Jaemin did most of the work.

"And you're ok with it Sung-ah?" Jisung got up from his seat and stood up in front of Jeno. "Dad, I want you to be happy. I like Jaemin hyung and you became happier when he started to come to our house. I know that you love each other, so what's there to not be ok about?"

Jeno was shocked with how grown up Jisung was already. He understood a lot of more things than his dad thought he did. Jeno pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him the tightest he could. Jisung returned the gesture and laughed lightly at his dad odd behaviour.

"Thank you Sung-ah. You're really the best thing that ever happened to me." Jeno said while trying to stop his tears from forming.

The meeting went by a little bit longer than it should but the results were good. It was the whole point. Jeno was coming back to his company only with his driver. Mark was with him at the meeting, but after had some things to do, so he left, Renjun had a free day and Donghyuck was at the office.

Jeno looked at his phone, there was a message from Jaemin. Before going into the meeting the older send him a question about how they are doing. The blonde man sent him photos of him and Jisung playing games. Jeno cooed at the sight. He saved the photo and walked with a huge grin to his office. The smile disappeared when he saw what was going on.

There in his office was Jaemin with Jisung, which wasn't anything weird, but they weren't alone. Donghyuck was with them and unfortunately he was the first one to notice Jeno.

"My dear friend you're finally back."

This got the attention of Jaemin and Jisung who looked at the direction of door. "Dad!" The eight year old run to Jeno and hugged him. The dark haired man looked at Jaemin asking silently what was going on.

"Jen I'm so sorry, Jisung said that he wanted to play a game that he left in your office, so we came for it. We didn't mean to stay but your friend came looking for you saying that he had some important things for you. He told us to wait for you with him as you'll be back in no time."

Jeno turned his gaze at Donghyuck who had this teasing look on his face. This little shit knew where excatly Jeno was and that definitely he wasn't at his office.

"And I, as your best friend, decided to make your other 'FRIEND' feel welcomed." Hyuck said while winking at Jeno. He turned his attention to Jaemin and gave him a big smile. Jeno saw that his boyfriend had an apologetic look on his face. It was probably about kepping their relationship a secret from Jeno's friends. He didn't want Jaemin to feel bad about coming, the older wasn't angry at him, he couldn't be.

"It's no problem-" he gave the blonde man a reassuring smile and turned to Donghyuck, "-thank you for staying with them, you can go back to your office." But Hyuck didn't move, he even sat more comfortably.

"Are you going to throw me away from your office? It's lunch time."

He put on his mask of a kicked puppy, but Jeno knew him too well to feel guilty, unfortunately Jaemin had no idea that it was all an act. "No, no, Jeno we'll go! You two can eat together since you're done with the meeting." The younger man said and was already getting up. Jeno was about to to stop him, but Donghyuck was quicker.

"We can all eat together, right Jisung-ah?" The boy detached himself from Jeno and jumped around. "Yes, let's order and eat together!"

This way Hyuck got what he wanted, the four of them eating lunch together in a really awkward atmosphere. Jeno and Jaemin were sitting next to each other, but none of them dared to say or do something.

Hyuck on the other hand ate noodles happily with Jisung laughing from time to time. Suddenly he whispered something to the eight year old to which they chuckled and started mumbling something that only they could hear. Jeno looked at them confused with what was going on.

Jaemin seemed to be really tense and worried about the turn of the events. The older saw it and wanted to somehow reassure the other that everything is alright. He put his hand carefully under the table on Jaemin thigh and squeezed lightly. The blonde turned to him questioningly. Jeno smiled at him and mouthed that he is really alright. This seemed to help as his boyfriend got less tense.

After the meal Jaemin and Jisung left. Jeno asked Hyuck about what he talked about with his son, but he didn't want to say anything.

He was closing the door to Jeno's office when he quickly said, "You're not as subtle as you think Jeno. And btw your 'friend' is really nice, I have no idea why you didn't introduce him to any of us before." and was gone leaving Jeno to himself.

It was Sunday three days before Christmas Eve and the day of school play that Jaemin prepared with kids.

Jeno was sitting in the second row waiting for the start.

On his right Donghyuck and Renjun prepared their phones to record the whole thing and Mark was about to take out his expensive and huge camera but Dahyun stopped him thankfully. It'd be over the top, people in the back wouldn't see anything. On his left Yeri was sitting excited with a bunch of flowers for Jisung.

Jeno was impressed with the decorations and amount of people that came. This wasn't just parents that came but whole families, friends and anyone who knew about it.

Jeno only had 4 invites, but Jaemin gave him his, so everyone could come. He doesn't know what he'd do if it wasn't for his boyfriend. He tried to find him in the chaos of people but he was nowhere to be seen.

The lights were turned off and two people came on the stage. Everyones attention was on them. There was a light coming from behind blinding the two men.

"Hi, hello friends, parents, kids and everyone who came to see this masterpiece. I'm Wooyoung and this is San we're going to introduce the show to you." Jeno smiled when he recognized Jaemin's best friends. Wooyoung laughed loudly after his speech and gave his mic to San.

"I hope that you'll enjoy today performance because my best friend Jaemin and the whole drama club worked super hard for it. And without any more words, welcome to the fantasy world!"

San put the mic down and there was a dramatic sound indicating that the show is about to start. The two men got off the stage and sat down at the seats right in front of Jeno. Wooyoung turned around and smiled teasingly at him. "Fancy seeing you here Mr Lee. I hope you'll enjoy." Jeno's friends looked at what was going on but couldn't hear clearly because of the noise. San smiled apologetically at the older and forcibly turned Wooyoung around to which Jeno chuckled.

The play was over and parents started to look around for their kids. Jisung did a fantastic job even though he wasn't a main character. The whole show was amazing really. They got standing ovations that were 100% deserved in Jeno's opinion.

He looked around for Jisung, but instead he saw Donghyuck and Wooyoung in some heated conversation. It didn't look like they were fighting so he let it go. Renjun and San stood next to them looking unamused. In any case they'll stop them.

Yeri was next to him and suddenly she squealed. There was Jisung running in their direction. He hugged both of them which ended with the three almost falling down. The eight year old was talking without a break about the performance. Yeri gave him the flowers that she and Jeno picked. Dahyun and Mark came and also congratulated Jisung giving him a present. After a while Hyuck and Wooyoung with their respective partners came to the boy and also congratulated him.

Jeno looked around trying to find Jaemin, but he couldn't see him anywhere. San seemed to notice it as he came closer to him and whispered, "Jaem is with Chenle. They're probably at the backstage." Jeno silently thanked him and went away looking for the two.

They were easy to spot, because they were the only ones there. Jaemin was sitting down with Chenle being as close to him as possible, they were hugging. Jeno couldn't even imagine how hearbreaking it must have been for a boy, when he saw all the kids with parents.

He made his presence known, so he won't hear something that he wasn't supposted to. The two boys looked at him with smileson their faces, but when one was confident the other one wasn't sure.

"I got it for you. You did amazing today." Jeno extended his hand with a bouquet of flowers in Chenle's direction. The young boy looked unsure but after Jaemin encouragement he took the present. "Thank you Mr Lee."

"You can just call me hyung." Chenle eyes widened but he came closer and carefully hugged the older. Jeno returned the hug and smiled when he saw Jaemin looking at them with teary eyes.

"Chenle-yah will you go and find Jisung? I thought that we could go out to eat something today." Chenle nodded excitedly and run out.

Jeno got closer to Jaemin and put his hands on the other hips. The younger smiled fondly at him and put his hands around the older neck. "So how did you like the show?"

"It was amazing, the kids were amazing! And you...you are amazing!" Jeno said it and kissed the other quickly seeing that they were still at school.

"Thank you Mr Lee. So your review will be positive?" Jaemin giggled and Jeno thought that he could listen to that till the end of his life. "You can be sure about it." The older put his hands behind Jaemin thighs and picked him up in the air. Jeno started spinning them around and you could hear the blonde man laugh.

"It looks like the show didn't end."

Jeno abruptly let Jaemin down and both looked at the direction of the voice. There was Donghyuck and all of their friends with Jisung and Chenle smiling at the sight.

They ended up going out to eat pizza all together and some questionable friendships were made because of that. His friends teased him a lot, so Jeno decided that enough is enough. He held Jaemin's hand and put it on the table so everyone could see. No one needed any more explanation.

It was Christmas Eve finally, but it didn't mean that everyone had free time.

Dahyun and Mark had to prepare their house for tomorrow. The whole gang plus the addiction of four people will be there. Thankfully they don't need to worry about food because everyone is going to bring something.

Dahyun took care of the table when Mark cleaned rooms that they were too lazy to clean yesterday. "Honey do you need any help?" Dahyun shouted from the dining room.

"I'm managing. Just rest, I'll be done in 5 minutes." After doing everything Mark came to the living room and saw his fiancée sleeping on the armchair with a TV on. He smiled at the sight and got blanket from the couch to cover her. He got closer and whispered making sure to not wake her up.

"I know that the proposal wasn't the best, but I'll make sure that the wedding and the rest of our lives are. I love you." Mark kissed her lightly on the forehead and sat on couch watching the show that was on TV. He didn't see smile that bloomed on Dahyun's lips.

"Jun where is my shirt?"

"I told you it's on the bed." In Donghyuck and Renjun house chaos erupted. They were getting ready to go visit Hyuck's parents and were already late 10 minutes, just to point out they were still at THEIR house.

Donghyuck came running shirtless to Renjun who was already putting on shoes in the hallway. "It's not ironed." Jun looked at him as if he had two heads. "Yeah I told you to iron it like 30 minutes ago."

Hyuck run back to their bedroom shouting, "I thought that you said you'll iron mine, because you were doing yours." Renjun rolled his eyes at this and only sighed. Overall they were 30 minutes late, but Hyuck parents didn't even notice, because of the number of guests. This was the only good thing about this parties.

Yeri was sitting down on bed in her small apartment blushing furiously. She was facetiming with Joy.

Even though she didn't want to acknowledge that they weren't just friends getting to know each other. Joy was coming for a New Year and was supposted to meet Jisung. It was a huge step in their relationship. Yeri was really happy. She saw all her friends fall in love, get into realtionships and now finally it was her turn.

Wooyoung was making hot chocolate for himself. San came to the kitchen when everything was done and saw the love of his life sitting on the counter, sipping on a huge mug. He got closer and stood between Wooyoung's legs.

"Do you want some?" San took a sip and put the mug on the counter. He took Woo hand and started playing with his fingers. The younger melted at the gesture and put his forehead on San's chest.

The older was the one to break the silence. "You know, I think that this is the first Christmas since we know Jaem that I don't feel guilty about not spending them with him."

"Yeah, I think so too. He always declined our invitations saying that he is okay. At least now we don't need to worry, he has Jeno." Wooyoung looked at his lover and smiled widly. San kissed him on the lips and got closer to feel his warmth.

At Jeno's place lots of things were going on. First of all Jaemin got a permission to let Chenle spent Christmas with him. It made smile on everyone faces, but it seemed like Jisung was the happiest.

It was early afternoon, but they already managed to clean the kitchen, make cookies, clean kitchen again and watch a Christmas movie. Sung and Lele had to change their clothes twice after decorating the cookies.

Right now kids were playing in the eight year old room and the couple was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, both of them, which was unexcpected for the younger. Jaemin was sitting on Jeno's lap sideways and they were chatting quietly, living in their own world. The older felt a lot of more comfortable with everything after telling his friends that they are together. If Jaemin knew that he'd make it happen earlier.

Jeno laughed while telling him a story about his and Yeri first Christmas with Jisung, it was a disaster. Jaemin loved how domestic they became with his boyfriend not trying to hide his emotions aby more. He had a big smile on his face for the whole day.

There was a conversation at Jisung's room that happened but the grown ups had no idea about it. It's good because if they heard what it was about they'd probably became speechless. Let's just say that Jisung and Chenle have a clear view of how they want their family to look like in the future.

Jeno and Jaemin were the last ones to get to Dahyun and Mark place. It was no surprise as they had to take care of two young boys who weren't really fond of their formal outfits. The boys decided to wear matching Christmas sweaters, so they looked like two big neons, but they were cute. Jaemin squeled when he saw them.

He decided to go with a white shirt and red, oversized cardigan on it. Jeno wore the typical black suit, but the younger thankfully managed to get rid of the tie, so it looked more casual.

The boys walked hand in hand to the house after they heard a come in. Jeno walked faster and got closer to Jaemin. He put hands in his boyfriend hair and played with it. Jeno loved, LOVED what the younger did to his hair, it was all wavy and fluffy. He couldn't get enough of it and his boyfriend already scolded him at home. Right now Jaemin sent him a death glare and got away from the touch.

Jeno was about to go after him, but he stood frozen when he saw how beautiful everything looked. Jaemin was next to him also speechless. Dahyun and Mark really went off this year.

There were lights on the stairs, fake snow and ice in the hallway. When they came into the dining room they saw a big Christmas tree full of colours and a table decorated with different types of streamers and lights, on top of that there was so much food that everyone brought before.

"You're finally here. Nice to see you again Jaemin." Dahyun came and hugged them saying that the rest was somewhere else in the house. Renjun was helping her with bringing everything to the table. Jeno saw the boys running around, he took Jaemin's hand and went to look for the rest.

He saw Yeri, Hyuck and Wooyoung once again in a heated discussion and decided it was better to stay away from it. San and Mark were sitting on the couch chatting and Jeno went on their direction pulling his boyfriend with him.

"The couple has arrived. Welcome and Merry Christmas." Mark was the first to notice them. San looked up and smiled at the sight. "Hi Jaem, Jeno hyung." The four said their welcomes and Jeno pulled Jaemin to sit beside him opposite to the other two. They talked for a while asking about work and how they spent Christmas Eve.

In the middle of the conversation the three that were on the other side of the room noticed them. Yeri waved when Hyuck and Woo smiled teasingly. They started whispering something amongst themselves.

Jaemin laughed at the sight of them. He was happy seeing his friends being this comfortable with Jeno's friends. It wasn't just that they knew each other for less than a week but also the age difference was big. Between Wooyoung and Dahyun were 10 years, but it looked like everybody clicked well together.

After some time Renjun called everyone for a meal. The seating arrangement was weird to say the least.

Chenle had Dahyun and Mark on his right and it seemed like he enjoyed talking to them. Jisung was on the other boy left side and he talked to San and Wooyoung who were next to him. Jun, Hyuck and Yeri as always argued, laughed, argued more and laughed more. It was a typical pattern, that went on and off on every meeting.

Jaemin was next to Jeno and as everyone else was busy talking that left just them both. The older intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend and kept their hands hidden from anyone sight.

You could hear parts of discussions going on at the table. At some point there was only one conversation as everyone talked together.

From the things that were the most memorable there was Hyuck story about buying chicken that came with another chicken and Yeri's about really weird and really kinky customer. Thankfully Dahyun stopped them as there were kids at the table.

There was one thing that made Jaemin and Jeno blush, it happened when Jisung and Chenle decided to share what they wanted for Christmas. They started off with typical gifts like toys or clothes, but then Jisung said, "My last wish was for my dad to get married." The boy made a pause and looked at Chenle, who knew what was going on right away.

"And I wanted for Jaemin hyung to find someone, so he won't be lonely and for me to have a family with Jaemin hyung." Now it was Jisung's turn again. "And it seems like our wishes came true."

All the adults looked fondly at the boys when Jaemin and Jeno, except from blushing, had tears in their eyes.

After food it was time for presents and everyone went to sit on the floor next to the Christmas tree. Jaemin and Jeno were the only ones left at the table. The older turned around and looked at the younger eyes. He saw the excact same feeling he felt and was so overwhelmed with it. He got closer and put their foreheads together, Jaemin looked at him with interest.

"Thank you for everything that you did for me in the past months. I wouldn't be able to do anything without you. Also thank you for accepting me and thank you for being together with me."

Jaemin pecked him on the lips and laughed. "Are you going to go all sappy on me and make me cry? You don't need to thank me, I should be the one to do it. You and Jisung and Chenle gave me family that I never had. I'm really the happiest I was in my entire life." Jeno smiled at him and kissed his boyfriend again with more passion this time.

"I love you." Jaemin grinned at that and put their noses together."

"I love you too. Now let's go see what Santa got us." The blonde smiled excitedly and took his boyfriend hand pulling him to the others.

Jeno now had only one thought in his mind. He, the same as Jaemin, was now the happiest he was in his entire life. Who thought that this is how their story would go.

Of course it's only the beginning for them but Jeno feels that the ending won't come for a long time. Especially since he has his son, his friends and the love of his life by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it huh?  
> Thank you for this amazing journey, all the kudos and comments. I can't belive that so many of you were interested in my ff.
> 
> Everyone got a happy ending as I can't and don't want to write sad endings. This whole book was really cute, pure and vanilla, but this is how I wanted it. I hope that you liked all the characters and were happy with the ending.
> 
> Once again, thank you for everything!!  
> xxxG

**Author's Note:**

> So... how was the first chapter? You can write in comments what do you think and what would you like to see happen in this ff even though we are just starting ;)
> 
> See you next week.


End file.
